Resignation
by RDF-J6
Summary: After a misunderstanding with Lisa, Rick resigned his commission from the RDF and leave Macross instead of talking things out with her. I wasn't happy with many parts of the story, so I did a complete redo of this story. I hope you like the improvements.
1. Chapter 1

RESIGNATION

DISCLAIMER: ROBOTECH and its associated characters are registered copyrighted trademarks and are the property of HARMONY GOLD USA, Inc. Copyright infringement is for storytelling purposes only and is not intended. Other characters and situations are of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to any person living or dead is purely coincidental and is not intended. Story can be downloaded and printed for the reader's enjoyment. The cutting, copying, pasting, quoting, plagiarizing or changing of this story is prohibited. Any publishing of this story in any magazine or fanzine without the author's permission is strictly prohibited.

DEDICATION: To those of us who wish we can get a second chance at love.

BACKGROUND OF THE STORY: After a misunderstanding with Lisa, Rick decided to resign his commission from the RDF instead of talking things out with her. This story takes place in the timeframe of the Macross Saga episode: "Private Time", "Season's Greetings" and "To the Stars".

PERSONAL NOTE: Many of the stories I've read have Lisa doing something extreme whenever she is confronted with a problem with her relationship with Rick. I decided it was time to turn the tables and to give Rick's perspective on his relationship with Lisa. For us guys, whenever we are faced with a problem, it's real easy for us to try run away from it. It takes a real man to turn around and face it. While most of the information of this story was taken from the episodes itself, some information was taken from the Jack McKinney novel adaptation of the ROBOTECH series.

RESIGNATION

CHAPTER 1

Outside the Monument City Amphitheatre

Minmei was sitting on a tree stump looking out over the lake. She had her knees up to her chest and had her head down. It was getting dark, windy and chilly. But the chill she felt was more in her heart. She heard footsteps coming up from behind her. She didn't have to around to know it was Kyle.

"This is your entire fault, Kyle. Ever since I've been with you, I'd lost touch with the things that are important to me."

Kyle blew out a snort of disgust. "You haven't changed one bit, Minmei. You know that? You're still acting like the selfish little brat you always been. I mean, ever since we were kids, you always thought about only yourself. Don't you think it's time you've grown up? You disappointed a lot of people when you refused to sing. You should have seen the look on their faces. They're your fans and you let them down by refusing to sing. That's just like you, Minmei!"

"I just…I just can't do it anymore, Kyle, the constant touring and the press conferences, the questions and the paparazzi. I can't keep doing it all the time."

"Why didn't you tell me you needed a break? I would have agreed to it."

"No, you wouldn't Kyle. You would have forced me to continue."

Kyle knelt in front of Minmei and let out a sigh of exasperation. "I have really worked hard for you these past 3 years, Minmei. But I see that all my hard work hasn't paid off for you. I'm taking some time off. I'm going to take a long vacation and I will not see you again, at least not for the time being. I think you should take some time off also."

Kyle then took off his suit jacket and draped it over Minmei's shoulders.

"I hope one day you will find happiness for yourself. I always loved you and I will always will. Take care of yourself Minmei. Good-bye." Kyle then moved his head forward and kissed Minmei on the forehead, got up to his feet then walked away. Soon afterwards Minmei heard the sound of Kyle's sports car starting up and then driving away with its tires squealing. Minmei wasn't sorry to see him leave or hear he has quit being her manager.

"Good bye, you creep. I hope I will never see you again. Now what am I going to do? Where am I going to live? I can't go back to Uncle Max and Aunt Lena. The paparazzi will be hiding in wait for me there. I don't suppose Rick will let me live with him for while until I can get back on my feet. I need to think."

She then remembered that she have some money in her purse that she left in the dressing room. Her only hope was Kyle took her suitcase out his car when they reached the amphitheatre but she wasn't holding her breath. Kyle had a tendency to forget or leave her belongings behind out of spite. She walked back to the empty amphitheatre where a janitor was waiting for her to let her in her dressing room. Minmei was relieved to see her suitcase in the dressing room. _'I'll give him this much. At least Kyle had the decency to take my suitcase out of his car before he drove off and leave me behind without a ride or calling for a limo.' _Minmei said to herself. She used the telephone in the dressing room to call for a taxicab. She decided to wait in the warm dressing room instead of waiting outside in the chilly autumn air for the cab. Several minutes past by before the janitor told Minmei the taxi was outside. She grabbed her suitcase, purse and coat and threw Kyle's suit jacket in the trash on her way out to the cab.

When Minmei opened the taxicab's back door, the driver had a surprised look on his face.

"I don't believe it! Minmei in my cab! My friends will not believe this!" The driver then recovered from the shock. "Oh excuse me. Where do you want to go, Miss Minmei?"

'_Where does Rick live? I can't remember. I have an idea of where he lives.' _"I'm going to Macross City, but I do not know the exact address."

"Oh, that's ok Miss Minmei. Do you have a general idea of where you're going in Macross City?"

"Yes I do."

"That will be good enough. What are doing waiting for cab? Isn't your cousin driving you around or you at least being driven around by a limo?"

"Something happened between my cousin and me. Look, I'm not trying to be rude but I really don't feel like talking with anyone. Can you please just drive?"

"Ok Miss Minmei."

It had taken Minmei some time before she and the taxicab driver was able to find Rick's house. Minmei reached inside her purse to get money to pay for the fare.

"How much is the fare?"

"You don't have to pay me, Miss Minmei. It was an honor to have you in my cab."

"No please, take the money. I don't want to be treated any differently just because I'm a celebrity. Don't give me a discount either."

"Ok, Miss Minmei. The fare is 40."

"Thank you. Oh, and please, do not tell anyone I'm here at this house. He doesn't know I'm here and I want to keep his privacy."

"Yes, Miss Minmei. You have my word."

On a highway outside Monument City

Kyle drove his sports car down the highway at a frightening, blinding speed in the fast oncoming darkness.

"Why Minmei why can't you do what I tell you to do? Why can't you see that I love you? What do you see in Rick Hunter? I'm only doing what is best for you Minmei!"

Blinded by tears, sadness and rage, Kyle wasn't concentrating on driving or on the road. He inadvertently drifted onto the wrong side of the road. An oncoming car started honking its horn furiously. Kyle fearful he would crash and with his body filled with adrenaline sharply turned the wheel to get back on the right side of the road. He overcompensated and went too far off the road, clipping the lip of gravel shoulder and the edge of the road. Because the car clipped the shoulder and the edge of the road and he was going at a high rate of speed, Kyle began to lose control of his car. The car started to spin; Kyle tried to regain control of the car but because he was driving too fast, he couldn't regain control. After spinning, the car then went airborne. The car then started to roll over on its side numerous times before resting on the roof. The whole top of the car was crumpled in. Even though he was wearing a seat belt, the thin skinned sports car couldn't handle the kinetic energy being released by the violence of the crash and Kyle died almost instantaneously. Several minutes later, the scene of Kyle's car accident was filled with police cars, ambulances and fire trucks. The sounds of wailing emergency vehicle sirens and radio calls filled the air.

At the same time

Inside his house, Rick Hunter was going over what had been a total disaster of a day for him. What was supposed to be a day of fun with Lisa turned out to be a day he wanted to forget. After agreeing to meet Minmei in Monument City and if running into her cousin Kyle in a restaurant and for him to cause a scene wasn't bad enough, what made it worse for Rick; it made him miss his picnic date with Lisa. Then to top it all off, after dealing with some insurgent rebel Zentradi, he was finally to meet up with Lisa. Problem was, Lisa had to discover that he had been with Minmei by smelling the scent of Minmei's perfume on the flying scarf Minmei gave to him as a gift. _'Boy, you really screwed things up this time, Hunter. I won't be surprised if Lisa will never want to talk to you ever again. After what you did to her, can you blame her? I certainly can't blame her.' _"Me neither." Rick said to himself.

Just then, he heard the sound of a car door being closed. Shortly, he heard the door bell to begin to ring.

'_Who would that be? It certainly can't be Lisa, as if I can only hope.'_

He opened the door and outside stood Minmei with her head down, her wheeled suitcase next to her and with a fore lone look in her eyes. Rick threw his head back in exasperation and frustration.

'_Oh great, just what I don't need.'_

He then noticed the sad look in Minmei's eyes.

'_Good grief, I have never seen her look this sad.'_

"Hi Rick. I don't want to intrude but can I come in for a while? It won't take very long." Minmei said with her head still down.

"Sure Minmei, come in. Get inside out of the chilly night air."

"Thank you, Rick."

"Minmei, I ate dinner a while ago and I don't have much in the way of food, but I'm sure I can find something for you to eat."

"I'm really not all that hungry Rick. But do you have tea for me to drink?" Minmei said as she was sitting herself on the couch.

"Yes, I have tea. I'll put a cup of water in the microwave oven to boil. It should only take a couple of minutes."

"Thank you, Rick."

After several minutes, Rick gave Minmei a cup of hot tea. Rick sat down in a chair and looked at Minmei who was still sitting on the couch.

"Minmei, where's Kyle? What happened to Kyle?"

"Kyle and I have split up, professionally and personally."

"How long ago did it happen?"

'Just before I came to your house."

"How did it happen, Minmei?"

Minmei began by telling Rick about how her relationship with Kyle has been tense since the SDF-1 returned to Earth. The situation reached its boiling point when he barged in at the restaurant and yanked Minmei out of her seat when she was eating lunch with Rick. She didn't want to sing at the concert at Monument City because of what happened at the restaurant and the general decline in her relationship with her cousin. Kyle left Minmei at the amphitheatre and drove off without calling for a limousine or even a taxicab. Rick grew increasingly angry as Minmei was telling her story.

'_Why that jerk! He left Minmei alone without the decency of calling for a limo or a taxi.'_ "So where are you staying?"

"That is why I came to your house, Rick. You don't have to say yes but can I please stay with you for a while, just until I can get back on my feet and figure out my next move?"

Something in the back of Rick's mind told him no, but the gentleman in him was saying otherwise.

"Can't you stay with your Uncle Max and Aunt Lena? I'm sure they will be more than happy to have you live with them again."

"That was the first place I thought of going to but the paparazzi has staked out my uncle's restaurant, so I can't go and live with my aunt and uncle without turning his restaurant into a zoo."

Rick nodded his head in understanding sympathy. _'It's the downside of being a celebrity. It makes me glad that I'm an unknown pilot in the RDF.'_

"I could stay in a hotel for a while but Kyle had such a tight control on my finances, I don't know if I have any money in my business account, so I don't know if I can even pay you for my stay. But I can clean the house for you and cook your meals, if that will help."

Rick then started waving his hand. "No, don't worry about that, Minmei. I'm not really concerned about that. Just let me think for a moment."

'_It's against my better judgment and I may regret this later. But she is my friend and I can't turn my back on her. But can I handle her being in my house knowing that several years ago I wanted her to be my girlfriend and she wouldn't give me the time of day? God, I don't know. Should I do it? Should I let her stay here?'_

Rick was in deep thought for several minutes. He then bit his lower lip and told Minmei his decision by slapping his hands on his thighs. "Okay Minmei, I've made my decision. I suppose you can stay with me for a while. It is getting close to the holidays. Tell you what Minmei; I'll let you stay with me until after the holidays are over. Once New Year's is past, I want you to find another place to live. No matter if it's with a friend or your aunt and uncle."

"I'm fine with that, Rick."

"Good. Another thing I want you to do is not to go out anywhere by yourself. I'm not sure of it, but I'm pretty sure the paparazzi tried to follow you here to my house. I won't put it past them to do something like that. So when I'm on duty, stay in the house. Also, don't answer the doorbell or the telephone. If you need anything from the grocery store, you let me know when I'm home or you can call me on your cell phone if you have one. If you need to make a phone call, you can do it. You can do anything you want while you're here; watch TV and my DVD movies, listen to the radio; you can play music as long it's not too loud. You have the run of the house. Just don't answer the doorbell or the telephone."

"I won't."

"You can sleep in my bedroom and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Rick, you don't have to do that. I'll sleep on…"

Rick interrupted her. "Don't worry about that, Minmei. I don't mind. You're my friend, you're in trouble and you need help and I'm here to help you."

"Thank you, Rick." Minmei said as she wrapped her arms around Rick's neck and hugged him.

"You're welcome Minmei." _'I just hope I'm not making a big mistake by doing this.'_

30 minutes later

Minmei was watching the evening news on TV while Rick was in the kitchen preparing a light dinner for Minmei. While he was preparing Minmei's dinner, Rick heard the shrieking scream of Minmei from the living room. Rick ran into the living room fearful something bad has happened to Minmei.

"Minmei what's wrong?"

"Kyle...Kyle…Kyle." was all Minmei can say as she was pointing at the TV screen.

Rick looked at the TV and couldn't believe what he is seeing._ 'That car looks familiar. That looks like Kyle's car. Oh my God, it is Kyle's car.'_ The news anchor on the TV, was telling the news story in a flat monotone voice.

"Repeating this breaking news story, both sides of the Monument City Highway are closed due to a one car roll-over accident. The driver has reported to has been killed. Monument City Police has refused to release the name of the driver of the car pending notification of next of kin, but there are rumors that the driver of the car is Lynn Kyle, manager and cousin of singer and entertainer Lynn Minmei, but that rumor has not been substantiated by the police. Monument City Police is in the process of clearing the accident scene and opening the highway to traffic. The accident is currently under investigation.

While we're on the subject of Lynn Minmei, the music and the entertainment world are abuzz with the news that Minmei abruptly cancelled a concert in Monument City earlier this evening when she refused to sing. Stunned concert goers who told reporters afterwards said that when the curtain went up and the orchestra starting playing, Minmei was standing at the center of the stage with her head bowed, a microphone dangling loosely in her hand and she not singing a note. After the audience started to chant her name trying to encourage her to start singing, she then was rumored to say that she can't perform when quote "my heart is breaking." She then ran off the stage and disappeared and has not been heard of or seen of since. Angry concert goers then tried to storm the box office demanding their money be refunded but calmed down when the concert promoter said tickets will be refunded

In other news, insurgent Zentraedi activity was reported today..."

Minmei broke down and cried, blaming herself for Kyle's death. Rick couldn't do or say anything except to sit down next to Minmei and comfort her.


	2. Chapter 2

RESIGNATION

RESIGNATION

CHAPTER 2

5 days later

Lynn Kyle was buried in a cemetery outside of Macross City in a section that is reserved for Chinese families. He was given a Chinese Buddhist funeral service and was buried on the slope of a hill near the top, in according to Chinese burial customs. Kyle's parents, Minmei, and representatives of the music and entertainment industry in Macross City were in attendance. Even though the media was barred from the funeral several ingenious paparazzo's hired a helicopter to hover over the funeral to take pictures. They were shooed away when a helicopter hired by Minmei's record label showed up on the scene.

Rick wanted to be at the funeral to at least give moral support to Minmei but Minmei refused. Rick told her the next day after she arrived at Rick's house that he was suppose to go on a date with Lisa on the day she called asking him to meet her in Monument City for lunch. Minmei felt guilty when Rick told her that and she knew that even though the media was barred from the funeral, the paparazzi would try anything to get a picture of her. She wouldn't put it pass them if they tried to hire a helicopter to hover over the burial service and she didn't want Rick to get into more trouble with Lisa than he is already in.

At the funeral and burial service, Minmei sat away from Kyle's parents, knowing in her mind, his parents are blaming her for their son's death. It had taken plenty of persuading by Kyle's parents to sit with them at the Buddhist temple for Kyle/s funeral. Uncle Max told Minmei that she shouldn't feel responsible for Kyle's death. If Kyle wasn't such a hothead and a difficult person to get along with, he would still be alive. Kyle and his parents had a strained relationship for years and him living with them while on board the SDF-1 made the relationship even more strained.

Christmas Eve

The stack of notes, sticky notes and pieces of paper of Rick calling her and asking her to call him back was piling up on Lisa's desk. Claudia walked in and saw the scraps of paper and Post-It notes on Lisa's desk and shook her head. Lisa is a terrible neat freak.

"Lisa, how long are you going to avoid talking to Rick?"

"For as long as I want to Claudia."

"Didn't Rick try to explain to you why he had to see Minmei?"

"He did try to explain it to me but I wouldn't hear anything of it."

"You're being stubborn you know that."

"Look Claudia, I'm not the one who blew off our date to go see that tramp!"

Claudia immediately threw up her hands. "Hey, hey, hey, take it easy. There's no need to be calling Minmei names."

"Claudia! Why are you sticking up for her? You're supposed to be my friend!"

"I am your friend Lisa and I am not sticking up for Minmei! I'm just trying to make you see reason here!"

"The only reason I see is that Rick is still in love with Minmei and he's just using me!"

"In what way is he using you Lisa?"

"I'm just a listening ear for him to use when things are going bad for him. When things are going good for him, he goes running back to Minmei!"

"How do you know that for sure, Lisa? You haven't even talked to Rick since that day in November of your picnic."

"I don't know that for sure Claudia. I just know."

"Don't tell me, woman's intuition. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Haven't you learned by now that you can't always trust your intuition?" Claudia asked as she sat in a chair across from Lisa's desk. "Look Lisa, at least talk to Rick and try to find out why he had to see Minmei. I mean, he must have had a good reason to see Minmei knowing that he had a date with you. And besides, at least he showed up even though he was late. At least give him credit for that."

"You're right Claudia."

"Tomorrow is Christmas. At least stop by Rick's house tomorrow to wish him a Merry Christmas. Later on, when you're not as angry at him, talk to him and try to at least come to an understanding."

Lisa let go a big sigh of exasperation. It's hard to argue with Claudia's logic. "I guess you're right Claudia."

"That's my girl. Hey, Admiral Gloval is giving us 59 minutes. What are you planning on doing this evening? There's a Christmas Eve party later at the officer's club. Are you planning on attending?"

"No, there is a candle light Christmas Eve service at the chapel later this evening. I'm planning on attending and go home after the service."

Now it was Claudia's to let go a big sigh. Claudia had never known Lisa to be a deeply devout religious person but she also knew Lisa have never been much of a party girl. As a matter of fact Claudia had never seen Lisa drink anything stronger than diet cola. "Ok, suit yourself. Max and Miriya is hosting dinner on Christmas Day. At least come to that."

"Oh, I'm planning on attending Claudia. They invited me along with all of us including Rick."

"That's even better. Talk to Rick at the dinner tomorrow."

"I will Claudia"

"Great, see you later this afternoon for lunch?"

"Yes."

Christmas Day

Several centimeters of snow had fallen the night before giving Macross a Christmas card look and feel to the city. Rick was in casual dressed up clothes consisting of a long sleeved light blue shirt without a tie, a sweater vest, dark chino pants and brown dress shoes. He had a heavy wool scarf around his neck and his heavy winter coat on. He was putting his gloves on getting ready to walk out the door so he can walk down the street to Max and Miriya's house. He was about ready to open the door when he noticed Minmei not dressed and still in her pajamas and bathrobe. They exchanged Christmas presents earlier in the morning.

"Minmei, I'm going to Max and Miiriya's for Christmas dinner. You want to come with me?"

Minmei tried to act nonchalant but nothing could disguise the melancholy look on her face. This would be her first Christmas without Kyle. "No, I really don't feel like being around people. You go without me."

"Are you sure? I really don't want you spending Christmas Day in the house by yourself. Look, I know you feel responsible for Kyle's death but it's not your fault. The police said that Kyle was going too fast for the posted speed limit and lost control of his car when he drifted into oncoming traffic and the car's tire nicked the edge of the road. It was a horrible accident but it wasn't your fault."

"Yes, I'm sure. Rick, I know it's not my fault. Even my aunt and uncle say it's not my fault still I can't help it to feel it's my fault. If I just started singing like Kyle wanted me too, all of this wouldn't have happened. Besides, what if Captain Hayes is there? You go ahead and enjoy Christmas with your friends."

"Oh, Lisa, don't worry about Lisa. I'm sure Lisa would understand why you're at the dinner with me."

"No, that's ok Rick. You go without me."

"Ok, well do you at least want me to bring something back for you to eat, so you can at least have a holiday dinner?"

'Yes, that would be nice. Thank you, Rick."

Rick had the door opened and about ready to leave when Minmei spoke up.

"Rick...can I ask you a question before you leave?"

"Sure Minmei. What is it?"

"How do you feel about me quitting singing?"

"Do you really want to do that, Minmei? Why do you want to quit singing?"

"I'm so tired of it all, Rick. I just feel like quitting."

"I can understand that, Minmei. Sometime when I fly too much, I feel like quitting too. But I keep doing it because a lot of people are depending on me and I can't let them down."

"I understand."

"Have you ever thought about taking some time off from singing and performing?"

"Yes, but I was afraid to ask Kyle because I knew he would become angry and he would make me keep performing, even though before we split up, he said he would have agreed to let me take some time off."

"Oh, I see."

As Rick and Minmei were talking, Lisa came walking up the walkway wanting to see if Rick needed a ride to Max and Miriya's house when she noticed the door was open. Lisa heard Minmei's voice and immediately turned and ran with tears in her eyes. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Control tower Lieutenant Mitchell."

"Nikki, this is Captain Hayes. Can you put Captain Hunter's flying status down as unable to fly? He's sick. I stopped by his house and he's incapacitated."

"Yes ma'am. Enjoy your dinner at the Sterling's"

"I'm...I'm not going to the dinner."

"You're not ma'am?"

"No. I'm coming to the control tower."

"Yes ma'am. See you in a couple of minutes."

Lisa ran to her car and drove off to the base. A split second later, explosions went off near her car. It was another rebel Zentraedi attack lead by Khyron. Lisa almost ran off road because she momentarily lost control of her car. She regained control of her car and sped off

Rick was almost knocked to the floor by the explosions. Minmei screamed his name afraid that he was injured. Minmei was relieved when Rick got up on his feet. Rick then waited for the telephone to ring. It didn't. He was getting impatient.

"Come on! Ring! Why hasn't the phone ring? I should be getting a phone call from the tower telling me to scramble.' After waiting for almost a minute, Rick gave up. "Oh the Hell with it Minmei, I'm leaving! I'll be back!"

"Rick! Please be careful!"

"Don't worry Minmei! I'll be back! Just stay where you are! Don't go anywhere!" _'Well, so much for Christmas dinner'._

Rick almost slipped and fell as he was running to his car because he didn't shovel the snow off the walkway and driveway. Rick only had time to clear the snow off his car's windshield using his windshield wipers after starting up his car. "I have to remember to shovel the snow off when I get the chance." Rick muttered to himself as he was sped off. Luckily for Rick, the streets were plowed.

Rick reached inside his coat pocket to get to his cell phone. Rick had trouble flipping open his cell phone because of his thick gloves. He put the gloved index finger of his left hand up to his mouth and pulled his arm. After the getting the glove off his hand and out of his mouth, he opened his phone and speed dialed the number to the squadron's ready room.

"Skull Squadron…ready room…this is Sergeant Hanson."

"Yeah, this is Captain Hunter. Have my VT fueled up and armed. I'm going up."

"Skull 1 is full of fuel, armed and ready for take-off sir. It's in the hardened shelter ready to go."

"Have my crew chief start her up. I want to take off just has soon as I hit the tarmac."

"Yes sir. Lieutenant Commander and Lieutenant Sterling called just before you did sir. They said they're also going up. They should either be right behind you or just in front of you sir."

Rick looked out his windshield and seen the Sterling's car right in front of him.

'_Why am I not surprised? Knowing Max they were probably out the door in two seconds.'_ Rick said to himself as he was shaking his head. "I see them right in front of me. We should be at the airfield in less than 5 minutes."

"We'll be waiting for you sir."

Rick flipped down the phone to break the connection.

Minmei took advantage of Rick's absence and ran off to a nearby grocery store that she was opened for last minute shoppers and somehow is staying open even through the attack. She knew that Rick will not be able to get to Max and Miriya's for Christmas dinner, so she decided to cook a dinner for the two of them. She put on a disguise and ran through the chaos to the grocery store. The grocery store was opened and Minmei quickly picked up a few items and paid for them. She ran back to Rick's house

Rick didn't even bother to change into his flight suit. He just grabbed his "thinking cap" helmet from his locker and ran off to the flight line. On the flight line, his crew chief Chet was waiting for him. He helped strap Rick in and gave him final instructions.

"Macross Control, this is Skull One, requesting clearance to take off."

Lieutenant Mitchell was surprised to hear Rick's voice. "Skull One? Captain Hunter, is that you?"

"YES IT'S ME! Who else will be flying Skull One?"

"Captain Hayes said you're sick."

"SHE DID WHAT?"

"She said you're sick."

"Never mind. I'll talk with Captain Hayes later! Just give me clearance for take off!"

"Roger Skull One. You're cleared for take off on runway 5."

Rick put the veritech's engines into after burner, pushed the throttle forward and screamed down the runway and was airborne in seconds. Less than a minute later, Rick was engaged in an air battle with many Zentraedi battle pods. Rick managed to down several battle pods when he noticed that the battle pods were breaking off. Rick instructed other pilots to break off pursuit and bomb the burning buildings with fire retardant bombs and start picking up survivors. Later Rick met Lisa outside the control tower. He was livid.

"Lisa! Did you tell Lieutenant Mitchell I was sick?"

"Yes." Lisa said quietly

"Why did you do that Lisa? You know when an air attack happens; I'm supposed to be notified as soon as possible!"

"Rick, you should be more careful when you have visitors in your house and your door is opened."

"What do you mean?"

"I came by your house this morning to see if you want me to give you a ride to Max and Miriya's. I know Minmei is staying at your house. You had your front door open and I heard her voice as I was coming up the walkway" Lisa said quietly as she walked off.

"Lisa let me explain! Minmei is staying at my house because she has no other place to go. She had broken up with Kyle and she needed a place to stay."

"Rick Hunter if you're going to lie to me, you need to come up with something more original than that."

"It's the truth Lisa!"

Rick closed his eyes, trying to stop tears from forming in his eyes. His spirit was broken and he was dying inside. _'Oh no, I have lost her. I have lost her for good. What am I going to do now? What am I going to do now? God, I don't know what to do. I have to get away from here! I just can't take this anymore. Everything I try to do fall apart on me.'_

Rick drove back to his house trying to figure out what his next move should be. He entered the house to a dark house, which is not surprising since Khyron's attack damaged the electrical grid. He then noticed the small kitchen table he has lit with candles and dinner was on the table.

"Minmei, did you...?"

"I know you told me not to go anywhere by myself but I wanted you to have a Christmas dinner because I knew with the attack, you would not be able to make it to the Sterling's for dinner."

"You didn't have to do it, Minmei."

"I know Rick, but I wanted to do it because I knew you wouldn't get to eat a Christmas dinner because of the attack. Rick, Merry Christmas."

"And may we have a million more." Rick said softly as they started kissing.

At first, their kissing was slow, soft and gentle. Bur very soon, their primal instincts took over and their kissing became more heated as their passion somehow ignited and became inflamed. They both then stood up. Rick lowered his hands onto Minmei's waist and pulled her into him as if trying to mash their lips together. Rick then began to fumble his fingers trying not to tear off Minmei's clothes as he began to undress her while Minmei was doing the same thing. They kept on kissing while at the same time taking each other's clothes off as they began walking into Rick's bedroom. They were naked before they entered bedroom door's threshold. Rick guided Minmei onto the bed and before any of them realized it, Rick was on top of Minmei. Rick slowly started to penetrate her and before he can come to his senses, Rick had entered Minmei and they soon began to have sex.

After they both climaxed, Minmei soon fell asleep, snuggling up against Rick and draping her arm across Rick's naked chest. Rick however was wide awake. His mind was a whirlwind of questions, doubts, self loathing and hatred, pain and regret. He looked over at the sleeping Minmei but couldn't force himself to touch her or even kiss her. Not because he didn't wanted to wake her but because he knew he couldn't bear touching her because she's just a friend. Maybe not even a friend but just an acquaintance.

'_My God, what did we just do? I made love to Minmei. No…no…we didn't made love. We just had sex, just plain, pure, unadulterated, animistic sex. No passion, no love, no vow of commitment, just raw sex. How many guys there are in Macross who wish they were in my position? How many guys who wished they could meet her, get her autograph or even shake her hand? How many nights have I been dreaming about her? How many times I've been thinking about her…longing for her…pining for her? Yet she wouldn't give me the time of day. She never looked at me as anything more than just a friend. And here I am, lying in bed wide awake after just having sex with the most desired woman in Macross. But why am I not happy? Why I am not satisfied? It is because she's not Lisa? Why did it happen? Why did I allow her to stay with me? How did I lose all of my self control and wind up having sex with her? God, I don't know, I just don't know. What am I going to do? I have so many questions and no answers. I can't think anymore.'_

Rick spent the night unable to sleep because of his troubled mind and the swirling questions.

The next morning

Minmei was cooking breakfast when she noticed Rick in his uniform looking out at his living room window with a melancholy look on his face.

"Rick."

"Yes Minmei?" Rick said softly.

"I thought today's your day off."

"We're on heightened alert ever since Khyron's attack yesterday. And if that happens, I want to be ready when I get the call to scramble."

"Oh I see. Rick, have you given any further thought about what I asked you yesterday?" Minmei asked as she was walking up to Rick.

"Yes, I did Minmei. I think it's a bad idea. A lot of people look to you for inspiration. You're our guiding light Minmei. Why did you ask that question?"

"Because I was thinking about me quitting singing and you quit the service and we get married." Minmei said as she wrapped her arms around Rick's waist and laid her head on his chest.

Rick felt like he was sucker punched in the stomach. _'Is she insane?'_ "Minmei why do want us to get married?"

"Because I want us to just be normal people. I'm so tired of singing, performing and touring. Now with Kyle's death and the paparazzi flying over his funeral service, I just want to have a normal life."

"That is not a reason to get married. You get married because you love someone. Minmei, look at me."

Minmei lifted her head and looked at Rick.

"I'm about to ask you a question and I want you to give me a truthful honest answer. Do you love me?"

Minmei hesitated for a long time before bowing her head. Like Rick, she knew what happened last night was they didn't made love, they just had sex out of self pity and loneliness. It was a mistake for them to have sex and it was something they now regret. She wanted to say "yes" but she knew she would be lying if she did and she suspects Rick knew and felt the same way. "No." She said softly.

"Then why did you want us to get married when you don't love me? Marriage is based on truth, trust, honesty, respect but most of all, love._ 'How do I tell her I'm leaving without lying to her?'_ "Minmei, I will be leaving very soon on a classified mission that Admiral Gloval assigned to me last night. I don't know when I will return. I'm not trying to push you out but can you find another place to live?"

"When do you want me to leave?"

"If it's all possible, I want you to leave right away."

Minmei thought for several minutes. "Sure, I can move back with my Uncle Max and Aunt Lena. At Kyle's funeral, they asked me when I'm moving back to live with them. I wasn't sure if I should because I thought they would blame me for Kyle's death, but I'm the only family Uncle Max, Aunt Lena and Cousin Jason has now and they love me. I just need to get my personal belongings out of your bedroom and to call them."

"That will be fine. Let me drive you to your uncle's restaurant."

"That won't be necessary Rick, I'll take a taxicab. Can you call a cab for me?"

"Yes, I can."

"Thank you, Rick."

It had only taken several minutes for Minmei to get her belongings out of Rick's bedroom and to call Uncle Max and Aunt Lena. The cab pulled up to the curb and honked its horn. Rick walked with Minmei to the cab.

"Good luck on your mission, Rick." Minmei said as she hugged Rick.

"Thank you, Minmei."

"Will you call me when you return?"

"I'll…I'll remember to call you when I return."

"Okay."

She closed in to whisper into Rick's ear. "Rick, what happened last night when…well…you know…we had sex. I won't tell anyone."

Rick then whispered in Minmei's ear. "Thank you, Minmei. I won't tell anyone either about what happened last night…it's our secret; it's just between the two of us. "

"Good-bye, Rick."

"Good-bye, Minmei."

Rick walked back to his house and closed the door. He immediately went to the telephone and opened the telephone book. He then began to dial a number.

"Hello, I'm Rick Hunter. I'm just calling for some information. I will be leaving Macross City at the beginning of the New Year. How soon can an appraiser come by my house to appraise my house and property? The day after tomorrow, at what time can you be here? At anytime, can you make it at 10:00 in the morning? You can? Thank you very much. I live on 236 Laurel Tree Drive in Macross City. Yes, see you then, Happy New Year to you too. Good bye."

Rick then walked over to his desktop computer. He turned on the power and waited for the computer to warm up. When the computer was at the desktop, he selected the word processor program, sat down in a chair and began typing.

"26 December 2013…From: Richard Thomas Hunter…Captain RDF…Commanding Officer Skull Squadron. To: Henry J. Gloval…Admiral…Commanding Officer, Robotech Defense Force. Subject: Letter of resignation. Dear Admiral Gloval, it is with deep personal regret for me to inform you that as of 2 January 2014, I will tender my resignation as a commissioned officer in the Robotech Defense Force…"


	3. Chapter 3

RESIGNATION

CHAPTER 3

After Rick finished typing up his resignation letter to Admiral Gloval, he picked up the telephone and used the speed dial to call a number.

"Hello, I need to speak to Commander Grant, this is Captain Hunter. Thank you. Hello Claudia, this is Rick. I have something very important to tell you. Can you meet me at the coffee shop on base tomorrow morning before we report for duty? You can? Thanks Claudia, oh, and please don't tell Lisa you're meeting me. Thanks Claudia, see you tomorrow morning...you too...good-bye."

After he hung up the telephone, Rick opened a drawer to his desk and took out a sheet of paper. He then picked up a pen and began to write with tears welling up in his eyes. "My dearest Lisa…"

The next morning at the Java Jungle

Claudia went to the counter and brought a cup of coffee and pastry. She then looked around the coffee shop searching for Rick. She found Rick sitting in a corner table in the back of the coffee shop. She walked to where Rick was sitting and sat down in chair across from Rick.

"Good morning Rick." Claudia said cheerfully.

"Good morning Claudia." Rick said without any emotion.

_'Oh-oh, this is not good.' _Claudia said to herself as she read Rick's face and body language. "So, what do you want to tell me that you can't tell Lisa?"

Rick was quiet for a moment as if he was trying to collect the words to say to Claudia. He bit his lower lip and drew in a deep breath. "Claudia, I am resigning my commission in the RDF and I am leaving Macross City."

Claudia couldn't believe what she have just heard. "What?"

"I am resigning my commission in the RDF and I am leaving Macross City."

"You're not serious, are you Rick?"

"I am serious Claudia."

"Why?"

'I don't want to hurt Lisa anymore. I love Lisa and I don't want to see her in pain any more after all the trouble and problems I've caused her."

_'You mean you don't want to be hurt, Rick. But you're always being the gentleman, aren't you Rick? You're putting the burden and the blame on yourself. Just like Roy.'  
_  
"I just need to get away to sort things out, Claudia."

Claudia then exploded in a fit of rage but managed to keep her voice under control and at a low volume. "You mean you're running away! Rick, I am surprised at you! Damn it Rick, this is not like you to do something like this! I expect Lisa to do something like this, but not you! You've never ran away from your problems! In all the years I've known you; I have never known you to run away from your problems! You always faced your problems head on, just like Roy did! If Roy was alive he would tell you the exact same thing I am telling you!"

"I am not running away, Claudia. I just need time to think things over and I can't do it here."

"Yes you are running away! Damn it Rick, don't sit here and lie to me and yourself by telling me you're not!" Claudia yelled with more force and volume than she would have liked. Claudia then realized she was losing her temper. She then paused for a moment to let her over heated temper calm down before continuing. "I'm sorry Rick. I'm sorry I've lost my temper. But Rick, listen to me. Roy and I had our problems too but we had always managed to work our problems out by talking it through and not by running away." Claudia said as she reached across the table and grabbed his hands.

"Claudia, I am not running away. I've written a letter to you. It will explain everything I've told you." Rick said as he let go of his hands, reached inside his coat pocket and slid an envelope on the table over to Claudia. Claudia then knew right then and there that there was not use trying to talk sense into Rick. He had made up his mind and wasn't going to listen to reason. Claudia just picked up the envelope off the table and put it in her uniform coat pocket without reading it. "I've also written a letter to Max. You will make sure he receives it?" Rick gave the sealed envelope he written "MAX" on the outside to Claudia.

"Yes I will, Rick."

"I've also written a letter to Lisa. Will you make sure she receives on the day I leave?" Rick asked as he passed an envelope marked "FOR LISA" on the outside to Claudia. Claudia looked at the envelope and noticed small wrinkled circles on the envelope. Rick was crying as he was writing the letter to Lisa.

Claudia tried one more time to try to talk some sense into Rick. "Rick, please do me a favor.. Before you hand over the envelope to me, please reconsider resigning your commission, instead of writing a letter to Lisa, talk to her. Try to come to at least an understanding with her. If you really do love Lisa Rick, you will not do this to her!"

"She will not talk to me Claudia. Ever since that day, I'd left messages for Lisa to call me or talk to me, she hasn't returned my messages. What makes you think she will talk to me just because she heard I will be resigning my commission and leaving Macross?"

"Well, you will never know unless you try."

Rick gave Claudia a "you have to be kidding me" look. Rick knew that Lisa can be just as stubborn as he is and Claudia knew it as well.

"Ok, you have a point there. Rick, please hold off on your resignation for at least a week or two. Let me talk to her. Maybe when she hears you'll be resigning your commission and leaving Macross, she'll come to her senses and at least talk with you."

"What makes you think she will listen to you, Claudia? I'm sorry Claudia but I'm not going to hold off on my decision, I have already made my decision. A real estate appraiser is coming by the house tomorrow morning to appraise the house and the property"

"When are you leaving Macross City?"

"I'm leaving the day after New Year's Day."

"What are you going to do after you leave? Where are you going to stay? How will you earn a living?

"I'll be staying with my aunt and uncle who live in Northern California in Redding. I already called them; they are allowing me to stay with them while I look for a job."

"You know you can change your mind up until the time you start out processing."

"I know."

"But you're not going to change your mind."

"No."

"Rick, if you're not going to reconsider resigning your commission, will you at least think about it?" Claudia said as they both stood up to leave the coffee shop and she took the envelope containing the letter for Lisa..

"I'll think about it, I promise."

2 January 2014 in the afternoon

Claudia and Lisa went into the control tower and watched as the veritech squadrons began taking off for their daily patrols.

"Macross Control, this is Skull One requesting clearance for take off."

Lieutenant Mitchell spoke into the microphone. "Skull One, you are cleared for take off on runway 5."

Lisa turned to the Nikki Mitchell's direction with a surprised look on her face._ 'That doesn't sound like Rick. That sounds like Max Sterling.'_ "Claudia, do you know why Rick's not in Skull One? Did he call in sick?"

Claudia had a sad look on her face. "Lisa, can we go out of the tower and find a quiet place to talk?"

Lisa had a panicked look on her face. "What's going on Claudia? What happened to Rick?"

"Let's get out of the tower first."

"No! I am not leaving the tower until you tell me what happened to Rick NOW!"

Claudia nodded her head. "Ok, Lisa. Rick has resigned his commission in the RDF."

"HE DID WHAT?"

"Rick has resigned his commission in the RDF as of today. He should be finished with out processing by now. A private plane is coming to pick him and he should be flying out of here at anytime."

Lisa shook her head intensely, not wanting to believe what Claudia just told her. "No! No! You're lying to me Claudia! You're lying to me!" Lisa said as tears began welling up in the corner of her eyes.

"I wish I was, Lisa. But I'm not lying to you. Rick has resigned from the RDF and is leaving Macross City today."

Lisa ran out of the control tower crying very hard. Claudia was chasing after her. "Lisa, where are you going? Lisa, wait for me!"

Lisa ran to Admiral Gloval's office. His aide Sergeant Joanne Chase was outside the office.

"Sergeant Chase, I need to speak with Admiral Gloval…now."

"Wait for just a minute Captain Hayes." Sergeant Chase said as she picked up the telephone. "Admiral Gloval, Captain Hayes is outside your office and she says she wants to speak to you. Yes sir, I'll tell her. You can go in, Captain Hayes. Admiral Gloval says he is expecting you."

Lisa walked briskly into Admiral Gloval's office. She stopped in front of Admiral Gloval's desk, stopped and saluted.

"Sir, Captain Lisa Hayes requesting to speak with Admiral Gloval."

Admiral Gloval returned Lisa's salute. "Stand at ease, Captain Hayes."

"Admiral, is it true that Captain Hunter resigned from the RDF?"

"I'm afraid it's true Lisa. Here's his letter of resignation." Admiral Gloval said as handed a sheet of paper to Lisa. She began reading the letter with trembling hands.

26 December 2013

From: Richard Thomas Hunter  
Captain RDF  
Commanding Officer  
Skull Squadron

To: Henry J. Gloval  
Admiral  
Command Officer  
Robotech Defense Force

Subject: Letter of Resignation

Dear Admiral Gloval,

It is with deep personal regret for me to inform you that of 2 January 2014, I will tender my resignation as a commissioned officer in the Robotech Defense Force. It is for personal reasons that I am not willing to state in this letter, which has caused me to tender my resignation and to leave Macross City. I have come to this very difficult decision after much careful thought, deliberation and prayer. I have directed Lieutenant Commander Max Sterling to be interim commanding officer of Skull Squadron until a suitable replacement can be found or until Lieutenant Commander Sterling is installed as permanent commanding officer of Skull Squadron.

It has been a pleasure to work and to serve under you these past several years. I have learned a lot about leadership from you and the lessons I have learned from you, I will apply to my personal life. You have been a real inspiration to me and more like a second father to me than my commanding officer. I wish everyone in the Robotech Defense Force best wishes in future endeavors. I wish everyone good luck, God speed and may God bless you all.

Sincerely Yours,

Richard Thomas Hunter  
Captain RDF

Lisa was blinded by tears by the time she finished reading the letter. When Lisa read the date of the letter, she realized that is was the day after Rick and Lisa had their argument about Minmei staying at Rick's home. She handed the letter back to Admiral Gloval and saluted. She marched out of Gloval's office but began to run again as soon as she closed the door. Claudia was outside Admiral Gloval's office sitting in a chair and immediately got on her feet and began chasing after Lisa.

"Lisa! Where're you going now?"

"I'm going back to the control tower! I'm going to try to stop Rick from taking off!"

Lisa and Claudia ran back to the control tower. As Lisa and Claudia entered the room, Lisa heard Rick's voice on the radio.

"This is November-Whiskey-X-Ray 23490 requesting clearance for takeoff, Macross Control."

"This is Macross Control. You are cleared for take off November-Whiskey-X-Ray 23490."

"No Nikki! Deny his request! Stop him!"

"It's too late, Captain Hayes! He's already going down the runway and is about to take off!"

"Get him back on the radio, Nikki! Tell Rick I want to talk to him!"

"Yes ma'am. November-Whiskey-X-Ray 23490, this is Macross Control. Do you read me over?

"This is November-Whiskey- X-Ray 23490; I read you loud and clear Macross Control over."

"November-Whiskey-X-Ray 23490, Captain Hayes wants to speak to you, Captain Hunter. over "

"Macross Control, I am no longer in the military and no, I will not speak to Captain Hayes over."

Lisa yanked the microphone out of Lieutenant Mitchell's hand. "Rick, this is Lisa. Please talk to me. Why have you resigned your commission? Why are you leaving Macross City?"

"I've explained everything in the letter, Lisa."

"The only letter I've read was the resignation letter you wrote to Admiral Gloval."

"Not that letter, Lisa. It's this letter." Claudia said as she held an envelope between her index and middle fingers. "Rick wrote a letter to me and Max." Lisa took the envelope out of Claudia's fingers and ripped opened the envelope. She began reading Rick's letter with trembling hands.

My dearest Lisa,

By now, you will have found out that I have resigned my commission in the RDF and have left Macross City. You are not the reason that I have resigned my commission and left Macross, so please do not blame yourself. I am the reason why I have decided to leave. I have broken your heart so many times and I have caused you so much pain in the past. It hurts me so much to see a beautiful lady like you in so much pain. That is why I have decided to resign my commission and to leave Macross. It is better for you that you forget all about me and to go on with your life.

I've heard that the SDF-2 is about to be commissioned and you have been picked by Admiral Gloval to lead the RDF's peace mission to Tirol to find the Invid. I think that is where you belong, in the stars. Please think of me whenever you look out of your portal window because I will be thinking of you whenever it's night and I am looking up at the stars. Please do not cry for me. You know how much I hate it when I see a pretty lady like you cry. Also, please do not try to look for me. If you don't do anything else, please at least do this for me. I will never forget you and you will always be a part of my life. Remember that I love you and I will always love you, you old sourpuss.

Love,  
Rick

"Rick! Please come back! Let's talk. It's not entirely your fault. I've made mistakes too. I should have let you explain why Minmei was staying with you. Please come back!"

Claudia closed her eyes and cried. _'Rick, I've told you to talk to Lisa but you wouldn't listen to me. She would have talked to you knowing you're resigning your commission and leaving Macross. Please Rick, turn the plane around. Talk to Lisa, she loves you. It's just a misunderstanding.' _

"I…I can't Lisa. It just hurts too much right now."

"But you're in an airplane, Rick. You can always come back."

"I can't Lisa. If I come back, you will try to talk me out of leaving. Just remember that I love you and I always will love you." Rick said in between sobs.

'I love you too, Rick. Please, if you really do love me, come back to me!" Lisa said in between raking and heaving sobs.

"Please Lisa. If you really do love me, let me go. Please! Live your own life!"

'I can't live my life without you Rick! I can't go to the stars without you by my side! Please! Please turn the plane around! We'll talk after you land."

"I can't Lisa! Please! Just remember that I…" The radio then went dead.

"Rick? Rick? Please answer me!"

"I'm sorry Captain Hayes. Captain Hunter is out of radio range now." Lieutenant Mitchell said quietly.

"NO! Rick! Please answer me! Rick!"

Claudia gently wrapped her arm around Lisa's shoulders. "Come on Lisa. Let's leave the tower and let Kim, Vanessa, Sammie and Nikki do their jobs."

"Why didn't he turn the plane around Claudia? Why? It's my fault Claudia! It's my fault! I should have let Rick explain! I should have let Rick explain!" Lisa said in between sobs as Claudia escorted her out of the control tower.

The control tower was sadly quiet and everyone was crying. Everyone was sad to see Lisa in so much pain. They were also sad that Rick is gone. The RDF's best fighter pilot, friend and all around good person is gone and never to return to the RDF and to Macross.

In his office, Admiral Gloval was quietly grieving the loss of his best fighter pilot and second son. It hurt him just as much when Roy Fokker died. 'One of my senior officers and my best pilot has resigned his commission because of a misunderstanding in his romance. God, when will this ever end?'

High above the skies of North America, Rick's eyes were so blinded by tears; he knew if he didn't collect his emotions together, he would crash. But he couldn't help but remember what Lisa told him just before he went out of radio range. 'Lisa, why didn't you tell me sooner that you love me? Why did you have to tell me that when I was leaving?'


	4. Chapter 4

RESIGNATION

CHAPTER 4

Claudia escorted Lisa to the officer's lounge. The lounge was deserted because the pilots were in the air. Lisa cried on Claudia's shoulder for what seemed to be an eternity. She recovered enough to ask Claudia a question.

"How long have you known Rick was going to resign from the RDF and leave Macross City?"

"2 days after Christmas."

"What am I going to do, Claudia? I can't go on without Rick beside me! Oh God, I wish I let Rick explain why he was letting Minmei stay with him! What did Rick say in his letter to you?"

"Forget it, Lisa. You're not going to get any clues to where he went to from his letter to me. Rick's not stupid. He knew you're going to ask me to let you read his letter to me."

"Please Claudia. I just need to know what he has written to you. It's now one of very few connections I have with Rick now."

"Ok, but let me read you the letter instead of you trying to read it. You're in no condition to read it."

Lisa nodded her head. Claudia reached into her uniform jacket and pulled out folded sheet of paper. She unfolded it and began to read.

Dear Claudia,

By now you have known about my decision to resign from the RDF and to leave Macross City. I came to this decision after much careful consideration and deliberation. I cannot allow myself to let the woman I love to suffer the consequences of my actions. She is not to blame for me resigning the service and leaving Macross. Please do not allow Lisa to blame her self for my decision to leave. The decision was mine and mine alone.

Please keep watch over Lisa and look after her like the sister you are. Like Roy watched over me and was my big brother, you are Lisa's big sister. Please tell her to remember only the good times we've shared and none of the bad. Please tell her to go on with her life and to forget about me. I'm sure that there is a man waiting in the wings just waiting to sweep her off her feet and to marry her. Don't allow Lisa to try to find me because it will be very difficult for her to do. Please tell her to move on with her life and to reach for the stars.

Finally, I want to tell you that you have always been my friend and always will be. We had a lot of fun together. I just wish that the four of us did more together. We certainly would have created a lot of havoc I'm sure. Take care of yourself and take care of Lisa for me.

Sincerely yours your friend,

Rick Hunter.

_'You're wrong Rick. I don't have a man waiting in the wings. I had the perfect man. I had you.'_

Lisa was overwhelmed by the letter and returned to cry on Claudia's shoulder. Just as soon as she started crying, she stopped with a smile on her face.

"Wait a minute, Claudia. Doesn't J-1 have all of our personnel records on file and on CD-ROM?"

"Forget it Lisa! Get that idea out of your mind right now! You know personnel records are off limits to everyone, including you and Admiral Gloval. The only way personnel records can be seen is by order of the JAG. Do you want to be sent to the brig?"

"But I don't want to look at Rick's personnel record. I just want to know who his next of kin is. Remember when we enlisted, we had to write down a next of kin. I'm sure Rick filled in that block, even though his only relative, his father is deceased. I'm sure he filled in an uncle or an aunt in as next of kin."

"For the last time Lisa forget it! There is no way you can look at Rick's personnel records, even if you just want to know his next of kin. Look Lisa, it's been a real traumatic day for you. Why don't you go home? I'm sure Admiral Gloval would not mind you leaving work early. You're in no shape to drive so let me drive you home and I'll pick you up for work tomorrow morning."

"Ok Claudia." Lisa said softly.

Later that evening

Claudia was driving Lisa home when they drove past Rick's now vacant house. Lisa noticed members of Rick's squadron carrying boxes and furniture out of the house to a truck that was parked in the driveway.

"Claudia, stop the car!"

"Why?"

"There's something going on at Rick's house. I just want to know what's going on."

"I don't think that's a wise decision, Lisa."

"Please Claudia; I just want to know what's going on."

"Ok, suit youself. It's your funeral."

As Lisa and Claudia were walking up to the house, members of Rick's squadron, many of them dressed in civilian clothes shot angry looks at Lisa. Lisa noticed the angry looks and a shiver went up her spine.

_'Yikes! If looks could kill, I'll be dead by now. But I can't blame them. If I was them, I would be angry too if I saw someone walking up who I thought was the reason for your commanding officer and friend to resign from the military.'_

"What's going on here?" Lisa asked innocently.

"Hello Captain Hayes." Max said in a friendly voice. "We're just clearing out Captain Hunter's house. The house is going up on the market tomorrow."

"What are you going to do with Captain Hunter's belongings?"

"Why is it any of your concern, Captain Hayes?" A young pilot asked angrily.

"Lieutenant Atkins, stand at ease." Max said quietly but firmly.

"Thanks to you, we've lost one of our best and experienced pilots and a friend!"

"Lieutenant Atkins, that's enough! You are talking to a superior officer! STAND DOWN!"

"NO SIR! I AM NOT STANDING DOWN! I AM STANDING UP FOR CAPTAIN HUNTER! Captain Hayes has her sorority sisters on the bridge! It's time someone stands up for Captain Hunter! Do you know why Captain Hunter let Minmei stay with him? Do you know why Captain Hayes? It's because she had nowhere else to go! She had just broken up with her cousin and she needed a place to stay! She can't go back to her uncle's restaurant because the paparazzi have staked out the restaurant! Do you want to know something else, captain? Nothing happened between the two of them! She slept in his bedroom while he slept on the couch! Captain Hunter let Minmei stay with him out the goodness of his heart! He was being a nice person! Something you don't know how to be and never will be CAPTAIN HAYES!"

Atkins spat out "Captain Hayes" as if he was trying to get a bad taste out of his mouth. He then picked up a box and continued walking shooting an angry look at Lisa. By the time the young lieutenant was finished with his tirade, Lisa had her head bowed in shame. Max walked over to Lisa.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him, Lisa. Lieutenant Atkins looked up to Rick. He took Rick's resignation very hard."

"So have all of us, Max. You don't have to apologize, Max. He has every right to be angry at me and to let me have it. To tell you the truth, I deserved it. How're you doing, Max?"

"I'm doing fine. It's difficult right now because I feel like I'm being thrown to the lions but I had a good teacher in Rick."

"And he had a good teacher in Roy. Did Rick leave everything behind?"

"He has left everything behind, books, furniture, lamps, dishes, pots, pans, flatware, uniforms, clothes, you name it. He left all of it behind."

"What are you going to do with it all?"

"Majority of it we'll give to the base thrift store. The rest we'll give away. What we can't give away, we'll throw it away."

"Can you do me a favor? When you find Rick's photo albums, can you set it aside and give the albums to me?"

"Sure. No problem. Once we separate what we will give to the thrift store, I'll make sure I set the photo albums aside for you."

"Thank you, Max. Before I leave, can you tell me what Rick said in his letter to you?

"I don't think there is anything in his letter to me that can be of any use to you Lisa. He basically told me to look after myself, Miriya and Dana and everyone in the squadron. He was proud of me being his XO, wingman and friend. He always looked at me like I was his little brother, much like what he was to Roy. Oh, and he also told me to look after you and to make sure you're moving on with your life and to reassure you that you are not the cause of him resigning from the service and leaving Macross."

"Thank you, Max. Well, let me get out of your way. I don't want to become more of a target than I already am." Lisa said with a sheepish smile.

"Will you be ok, Lisa?"

"Eventually, I will."

"If you need anything, you let me and Miriya know."

"I will. Thank you, Max."

"You're welcome, Lisa. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Max."

As Lisa was walking back to Claudia's car, Claudia who standing at her car, shot Lisa "I told you so" look at her.

"I know, I know. I should have listened to you."

As they were driving away from Rick's house, Lisa spoke up quietly. "Claudia, I don't mean to impede on you but I really don't feel like sleeping by myself tonight. Do you mind if I stay at your house just for tonight?"

"No, I don't mind. I was hoping you were going to ask me to let you at my house tonight."

The next day at the end of the duty day

Lisa didn't felt like driving back home. So instead of driving home, Lisa decided to take the bus and from the bus stop to walk home. Lisa was hoping that the brisk cool air will help her clear her mind. As she walking out the gate towards the bus stop, a car came screeching to a stop beside Lisa. Lisa had no idea of who it was that was driving the car like a manic. She was surprised to find out it was Minmei. Minmei jumped out of the car on the driver's side and threw an egg at Lisa. Because she was caught off guard by Minmei's sudden appearance, Lisa didn't had time to react. The egg hit Lisa's chest and the egg splattered. Egg yolk and white created a big stain on the front of her uniform and pieces and shards of egg shell was sticking to her uniform What made it worse, a paparazzi was there to photograph the whole incident. Some tabloid was going to make a lot of money from that photograph.

"You bitch! You're the reason why Rick left!"

Before Lisa could retaliate, an MP who standing guard at the gate, ran up and tackled Minmei to the ground.

"Captain Hayes, are you hurt?" The MP said as he was holding down a screaming and cursing Minmei.

"No I'm not sergeant."

"Do you want to press charges?"

"No, I'm not pressing charges. Let her go."

But the MP wasn't taking any chances. He had Minmei in a wristlock as he got to his feet and while at the same time was holding Minmei against the car. He was not letting go. Minmei was still livid, screaming and cursing at Lisa. Lisa was more shocked than angry at Minmei. She did not know how Minmei found out about Rick resigning from the service in so short of time but she wasn't surprised Minmei found out. She doesn't blame Minmei for being angry at her and blaming her for Rick leaving the service and Macross.

"Minmei, please understand. I didn't know Rick was going to resign from the RDF and leave Macross. I was just as shocked as you are at what happened. If I knew Rick was going to resign from the RDF and leave Macross, I would have tried to stop him!"

"But you didn't and it's your fault! Do you know what happened between us? NOTHING! Nothing happened! He slept on the couch and I slept in his bedroom! Even though I wanted Rick to sleep with me in his bedroom, he wouldn't because he was a nice guy and a nice person! Something you will never be!"

"I know Minmei! I know that nothing had happened between the two of you because someone told me that after Rick left! But Minmei, please try to understand. I was angry at him! I was angry at him because you were staying at his house!"

"That's because I didn't had any other place to go! I had just broken up with my cousin and I couldn't go back to my uncle's restaurant because the paparazzi had my uncle's restaurant staked out! You try to go anyplace without cameras and video cameras photographing your every move! You try to go shopping with microphones always shoved in your face! He let me stay with him because he was helping a friend!"

"Did you know that on the day he met you in Monument City he had a date with me? We were supposed to go on a picnic!"

"No I didn't. Rick never told me that. All I wanted to do was to give him a gift as a way of saying thanks for saving me and Kyle. If I knew he was supposed to be on a date with you, I would have never asked him to meet me in Monument City. He agreed to see me because I asked him as a friend. That's all."

Lisa nodded. She believed Minmei was telling the truth and what Lieutenant Atkins told her was true. "Let her go sergeant. I don't think she'll harm me."

The MP slowly but cautiously let go of Minmei. He was staying close to Minmei just to make sure she wouldn't try to lunge at Lisa or do anything else to harm her.

"You're right Minmei. I was the cause for Rick resigning from the RDF and leaving Macross City. But Rick being the person he is, he was too nice of a person to tell me that. He put the blame all on himself. In a way, we all lost when Rick left. And I'm not talking about just you and me personally." Lisa said quietly and sadly.

Minmei didn't say a word. She just started to cry and got in her car and drove off tires squealing and the paparazzi in hot pursuit. Lisa looked down at the egg stain that covered the front of her uniform. She sighed.

_'Here's more money down the drain for dry cleaning. Thanks a lot Minmei.'_ Lisa said to herself as she shook her head.

Six months later

Despite Claudia's best efforts and Rick's pleading to her by his letter, Lisa couldn't go on with her life. Everywhere on the base and in Macross City reminded Lisa of Rick. One day at her desk, Lisa decided enough was enough. She was going to look at Rick's personnel record for his next of kin, damned the threat of being thrown in the brig. She needed to know where Rick is so she can talk to him. She knew of someone who works in J-1. She called her friend.

"Hello, I need to speak with Lieutenant Colonel Lee, thank you. Terrie, this is Lisa. Are you free now? Great, I need to talk to you. Thanks, I'll be there in a few minutes. Good-bye."

Lisa walked to J-1 to talk to her friend. When Lisa walked into LTC Lee's office, Lisa closed the door.

"Hello Lisa. What can I do for you?"

"Terrie, I need a favor from you."

"Name it Lisa."

Lisa took in a deep breath, blew it out and then charged ahead. "I need to look at Captain Hunter's personnel record so I can find the address of his next of kin."

LTC Lee immediately threw up her hands. "Whoa! Hold it! Stop right there Lisa! You know I can't let you do that! You know the rules. No one can look at personnel records unless they have an order from the JAG. Not I, you, the J-1 or even Admiral Gloval can do that. Do you want us to be thrown in the brig and be court marshaled? I don't know about you but I want to retire with a pension and see my children grow up."

"I understand that Terrie, but I need to have an idea of where Rick is. I don't want to look at his entire personnel file; I just want to know Rick's next of kin.

LTC Lee thought about for a moment. "Ok, Lisa. You win. It's against my better judgment, but I'll allow you a look at Captain Hunter's personnel file as a favor to you. But I am telling you this right now, if we get caught and if I'm a subject of an Article 32 investigation and I'm court marshaled, I'm taking you down with me."

"Fair enough Terrie."

Lisa and Terrie left her office and walked to a closed and locked back room. Terrie lowered her left eye to a retina scanner. The scanner scanned her retina and several seconds later, the door clicked. The two ladies walked down a hallway and started looking. Terrie found the CD-ROM containing Rick's personnel file, turned on a computer and waited for the computer to warm up. When the computer warmed up, Terrie inserted the CD-ROM into the drive. Soon Rick's personnel file came up. Lisa pointed the computer mouse to the area where Rick listed his next of kin. Lisa took out a note pad and a pen and started writing. Rick listed an aunt and uncle who live in Redding, California. Lisa wrote down the address in her note pad.

"Ok Terrie. I'm finished. You can turn off the computer."

Terrie took the CD-ROM out of the drive, put it back in its protective sleeve and put it back on the shelf. She then turned off the computer.

"Thank you, Terrie. I owe you one."

"Just go Lisa. Oh...and Lisa...we did not see each other today."

"I understand what you said, Terrie."

Lisa walked out of the room and building and walked over to Admiral Gloval's office.

"Sergeant Chase, I would like to speak to Admiral Gloval."

"Wait for a minute, ma'am. Admiral Gloval, Captain Hayes is outside your office and she says she wants to speak to you. Yes sir, I'll tell her. Ma'am, Admiral Gloval says he will see you, just walk in."

"Thank you, sergeant."

"You're welcome, ma'am."

Lisa marched in, snapped to attention and saluted briskly to Admiral Gloval.

"Sir, I'm requesting permission to speak with you."

"Stand at ease, captain. What can I do for you, Lisa?" Admiral Gloval said returning Lisa's salute.

"Well sir, I would like to take 30 days leave. I have more than enough leave time accrued up and I would like to use some of them."

"You don't need my permission, Lisa. Just fill out the form and I'll gladly approve it."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, captain. Lisa?"

"Yes sir?"

"I only have one thing to ask of you when you do go on leave. Please don't use your leave time to try to track down Rick."

"I'm sorry sir. That is what I'm going to do sir."

"I see. Very well, you're dismissed captain."

"Thank you, sir."

Lisa saluted then marched out of Admiral Gloval's office. Gloval then picked up the telephone.

"Sergeant Chase, call the JAG office. I would like to speak to Major General Albert." Gloval waited for just a moment. "Will, this is Henry. One of my senior officers just committed a minor indiscretion. Could you ignore it and sweep it under the rug as a favor to me? You will? Thanks William, I owe you one."

Lisa walked back to her office, picked up the telephone and called the Macross airport.

"Hello, this is Captain Lisa Hayes at the RDF airfield, are there any flights going to Redding, California? No, ok, what is the major airport that is nearest to Redding? San Francisco, are there any flights going to San Francisco tomorrow? Yes. Can you tell me the airline, time and flight numbers, please? Thank you, I've written them down and I will be calling the airlines. Thank you very much. Good-bye."


	5. Chapter 5

RESIGNATION

CHAPTER 5

The next day in the afternoon

Lisa flew into San Francisco late morning and rented a car. Redding was located in Northern California near the Oregon border. A place she never been to. _Thank goodness for GPS._ Lisa said to her self. It had taken Lisa over 2 hours to get to Redding. She drove up to the address that was in Rick's personnel record.

_I hope they're still alive and still living at the address._ Lisa said to herself as she closed the driver side to her rental car and walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. A minute later, a late middle aged man opened the door.

"Hello, are you Mr. Jonathan Hunter?"

"Yes I am. And who may you be, young lady?"

"I'm Lisa Hayes, a captain in the Robotech Defense Force and a friend of Rick Hunter. Is Rick living here?"

"Oh yes, Rick told us a lot about you. Come in and have a seat."

"Thank you, sir."

Lisa walked in the door. _Nice house they have._ Lisa observed as she quickly looked around at the house. She sat on a chair while Rick's Uncle Jonathan and Aunt Rebecca sat on the couch.

"How can we help you, Captain Hayes?"

"It's Lisa. I'm only called Captain Hayes by military people and when I'm in a military uniform. Is Rick still living with you?"

"No, I'm afraid he's not. He did live with us for a month after he resigned from the service. He's now living in Everett, Washington. He's a test pilot with the Northdyne Aeronautics Company. He's also doing volunteer work for by flying Baptist medical missionaries to South America, Africa and Asia."

"I see." Lisa said with disappointment in her voice. _Everett, Washington, that is near Seattle. It will take me at least a day to drive to there from here and it almost late afternoon. I don't suppose they would know a hotel near here. And on top of that, I'm starving._

As if they were reading Lisa's mind, Jonathan Hunter spoke up. "Lisa, I'm a pilot and have a pilot's license. Why don't I fly you up to Washington so you can speak to Rick? It will be faster than driving."

"Oh, I don't want to bother you."

"Oh, you're not bothering us at all, sweetie. Jonathan doesn't fly that much anymore, so any excuse he has to fly; he'll do it, especially when he has a young and pretty girl like you sitting next to him in the passenger seat."

Lisa blushed. _I could see where Rick got his charm with people. It must run in the family._ "Thank you. You're so kind."

"You're welcome. Have you eaten lunch yet, Lisa?"

"No I haven't."

"Why don't I fix you lunch before Jonathan fly you up to Washington to see Rick?"

"Oh no, I don't want to be any more trouble than I already am, Mrs. Hunter.

"Nonsense, Lisa. You're not trouble at all. And the name is Rebecca." Mrs. Hunter said with a smile.

Lisa couldn't do anything but smile.

Redding Municipal Airport

After eating lunch, Lisa left for the airport with Mr. Hunter. At the private aviation section of the airport, Jonathan Hunter and Lisa walked to his single engine turboprop plane and opened the doors. Mr. Hunter began buckling himself in and put on his microphone headset.

"Ok Lisa, if you can go ahead and buckle yourself in, we'll be taking off in a couple of minutes. Redding Tower this is November- Echo-Charlie 34960 requesting clearance for take-off over."

"Hello, Mr. Hunter. It has been a long time since I'd seen you or your airplane out on the tarmac. Where are you heading today?"

:"Hello Edward. I'm heading up north to Everett, Washington."

"Are you going to see Rick?"

"Yes I am."

"Hey, you got quite a looker in the passenger seat beside you, Mr. Hunter. Does Mrs. Hunter know that hottie is in the plane with you?"

"As if it's any of your business, yes, she does know. Thank you very much." He then turned to Lisa. "Air traffic controllers, they're nice but they can be such a pain in the neck sometimes."

"Hey, I heard that."

"No you didn't Edward. You were reading my lips with those binoculars of yours. Now give me a runway number so I can take off or I'll report you to your supervisor."

"Ok, ok, ok, you don't have to be so threatening. Taxi on to runway number 2; you will be cleared for immediate take off from there.

"Thank you Redding Tower."

"You're welcome, Mr. Hunter. Please say hello to Rick for me."

"I will Edward, November-Echo-Charlie 34960 out.

The airplane taxied down the runway and in several minutes, Mr. Hunter expertly had the plane airborne.

_Wow. He can fly an airplane just as good as Rick can. It must be in the genes._ "Mr. Hunter..."

"It's Jonathan."

"Jonathan, how did Rick get a job with the Northdyne Aeronautics Company so fast?"

"Northdyne was founded by Michael Bateman and his daughter Catherine."

"Yes, I know about Northdyne. They built cargo and reconnaissance planes for us."

"Oh did they? Anyway, Bateman was a pilot in my brother's flying circus. After my brother died, he wanted to settle down. So instead of flying for Rick, he quit and founded Northdyne Aeronautics. When the Global Civil War kicked up, the government contracted him to build support planes for them. Business became so good that he moved the company to the old Boeing facility in Everett and business for him really took off, so to speak. His daughter spent her younger years with Rick. I mean those two were practically brother and sister. Rick kept in touch with Catherine after the flying circus went bankrupt. After he resigned from the service, he called Catherine and asked if he can work for them as a test pilot. She asked her father and he said yes without hesitation."

"Did you fly for your brother's flying circus?"

"Oh no, I didn't. I wanted to do something safer, so after I retired from the Navy, I took a job as a pilot for a major airline."

"What did you do in the Navy?"

"I was a fighter pilot just like Rick and Rick's dad. I first flew F-4 Phantoms then the F-14 Tomcat. The only difference between me and my brother was that Jack served in the Air Force and I served in the Navy flying fighter planes off of aircraft carriers."

"That must have made for interesting conversation whenever the two of you got together." Lisa said humorously.

"Oh believe you me; we've always fought whenever we got together. We always argued on which service had the better pilots and which of the two of us was the better fighter pilot." He looked over at Lisa. "You look tired, Lisa."

"I am. I've been up since early this morning to catch my flight."

"Why don't you take off your headset and take a nap? It will take us over an hour to get to Everett. Once we get into Everett airspace, I'll wake you up."

"Thank you Jonathan."

Lisa took her headset, rested her head against the airplane's window and went to sleep. What seems to be only 30 minutes later but in reality it was almost an hour and a half later, he felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lisa, wake up. We're entering Everett airspace."

"Ok. Jonathan, can I ask you a question about Rick?"

"Sure, go ahead Lisa."

"How did Rick get involved with the medical missionary group?"

"It's something that he had been doing before he left the States, his dad and I have been involved with flying medical missionaries for years. Even when he wasn't making much money with the flying circus, Jack always found the time and money to help fly the medical missionaries to wherever they need to go. It's a great way to help other people. His dad and I always believed in helping others and giving back to our community and the world. We always believed in philanthropy and it's something that Rick picked up from us."

"That's good. I always knew Rick had a good heart."

"That he has. I see the tower. I have to contact them Lisa. Everett Tower, this is November-Echo-Charlie 34960. Did you receive my flight plan from Redding Tower over?"

"November-Echo-Charlie 34960, this is Everett Tower. Yes, we did receive your flight plan. You are cleared to land on runway 3."

"Thank you Everett Tower. November-Echo-Charlie 34960 out."

After the plane landed, Mr. Hunter taxied the plane to a grassy field Michael Bateman drove up to meet the plane. He extended his hand and Mr. Hunter shook it.

"Jonathan, it's good to see you again. You're here to see Rick?"

"Yes I am Michael. Michael, this is Lisa Hayes. She's a captain in the Robotech Defense Force."

"Captain Hayes. I wasn't expecting anyone from the RDF to be here. We don't have any contracts to sign with you."

"I'm not here on official business, Mr. Bateman. I'm also here to see Rick Hunter. Is he here?"

"Yes he is. He's just finished testing a new plane we are building for private aviation. He should be around here somewhere."

Just then a voice startled the trio. "Lisa?"

Lisa turned to the direction of the voice. Her heart soared when she saw Rick. "Rick? Is it you?"

"Yes it's me, Lisa."

Lisa was unsure what to do next when Rick opened his arms. Lisa ran into his arms crying. Bateman decided it was time to leave and let Rick and Lisa enjoy their reunion in private. Mr. Hunter walked away but was close by.

"Oh Rick! I've missed you so much." She said whispering in his ear.

"I've missed you too, Lisa."

Rick let Lisa be in his arms for a while and drew her away from his body. "Lisa, I told you not to try and look for me."

"I'm sorry Rick. But I had to try and find you."

"How did you find me?"

"I know the person in charge of personnel records at J-1. She's a friend of mine. She let me take a look at your personnel record to see who you put down as your next of kin when you first entered the service."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, Rick. But I had to try and find you…"

"Lisa, are you nuts? Do you realize how much trouble you're in for doing that? You're jeopardizing your career! You could be court marshaled for doing that! Do you know what that means? It means you don't get promoted to admiral and you don't take command of the SDF-2."

"I know that Rick. I am willing to take that risk because I needed to find you. There were a lot of things I wanted to say to you when you were flying away from Macross but you didn't give me the chance to tell you."

"Lisa, what else is there to say to you that I haven't already said in my letter to you?"

"But Rick, if you did have anything to say to me, I wanted you to say it to me in person. Not in a letter."

"Lisa, please try and understand. I was in so much pain that it would hurt too much for you and me if I tried to say the things I wanted to say to you in person. If we talked in person, I know you would have tried to talk me out of resigning from the service and leaving Macross City and knowing me, I would have caved in to you."

"You're wrong, Rick. That wasn't the only reason why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted you to talk to me and I wanted to tell you that I made a mistake in not listening to you on why you let Minmei stay with you during the holidays. I love you Rick and I wanted to tell you that for a long time but I was too afraid to tell you."

"But why didn't you tell me sooner that you love me? Why tell me when I was flying away from Macross? Why didn't you tell me like on Christmas night? If you told me you wanted Minmei to leave my house so you can move in, I would have done it. I know Minmei would have gladly moved back in with her aunt and uncle, especially now that Kyle's dead. Why didn't you do that instead of turning away?"

"I wasn't thinking at the time, Rick! I was so angry at you for having Minmei living in your house that I wasn't hearing what you were saying. It wasn't until after you left and your squadron was cleaning out your house, one of your subordinates chastised me in front of your house and told me that you were letting her stay with you as a favor for a friend did I realize that nothing happened between the two of you. Please come back with me to Macross. You don't have to rejoin the service."

"I can't Lisa! I have a new job and a new life here! I can't just leave everything behind me again after doing it just six months ago and expect everything to be the way it was. Everything has changed. I've changed, you've changed, and our whole world has changed. Please Lisa, go back to Macross. You need to live your life."

"But I can't live my life without you, Rick!"

"Yes you can. You have lived your life without me for six months."

"But it hasn't been easy Rick. As a matter of fact, it's been a living Hell. You know what I've been doing these past six months since you left? Nothing, all I've been doing is my job. Despite Claudia's best efforts, I don't go out with her when we're off duty anymore. All I ever do is to go to work and go home. On the weekends and on my off days, all I ever do is to stay in my house. Claudia and the girls have tried to set me up on dates, but I've refused. You know why? Because none of them are you! I don't feel like I'm special as I am when I'm with you! I don't feel alive with them as I am with you! They would only out with me out of pity or because they were asked to."

"That's not true Lisa! You are a very beautiful and desired woman! I know of many men and pilots who would love to date you if you would only give them a chance! You how many pilots were envious of me because I was dating you? Please Lisa! For the last time! Go back to Macross and live your life without me! Please forget about me!"

"That's the problem, Rick. I can't forget about you." Lisa said softly as she turned and walked away sobbing.

Jonathan Hunter who seen everything happen between Rick and Lisa from a distance, started walking up to Rick at a brisk pace with any angry look on his face.

"What did you just do Richard? Do you realize you just broke that young girl's heart?"

"Uncle Jonathan, we've been over this before."

"Damn it Richard! Can't you see that girl loves you? Do you realize how much trouble she will be in once she signs in off of leave? Do you know right now she maybe in trouble with the military? When she gets back, she maybe subjected to an Article 32 investigation and she maybe court marshaled for looking at your personnel record which is illegal. She told me and your aunt that she is willing to take that risk because she loves you! She is willing to risk her military career because she loves you! If that isn't love, I don't what is! And here you are, telling her to forget you!"

"Yes I do know Lisa loves me and I know all the trouble she maybe in Uncle Jonathan. But it will be best for her if she lives her life without me. I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"You mean you don't want be hurt anymore. Darn it, Richard! This is not like you! You never ran away from your problems. You always faced them, just like your father."

"Uncle Jonathan..."

"No! You'll be quiet and you'll listen to me young man!" Uncle Jonathan said to Rick pointing his finger at Rick. "Your father always faced his problems! When your mother died, your aunt and I wanted him to let you live with us and raise you as our own because we couldn't have children of our own. We knew it would be difficult for him to raise you by himself and try to earn a living for you and him by doing dangerous stunts in an old airplane. You know what he said? He said no! Even though he knew it would be difficult trying to run a business and be a single parent at the same time. But he saw to it that you got a good education, you have friends of your own age, to have everything you want and needed, and you have a father to look up and a home to live in. That is why after a show was over; many times he flew overnight so he can walk you to the bus stop every morning on your way to school. Did you know that? And here you are, besmirching his memory by breaking the heart of a beautiful young woman who loves you and spent her leave time and her own money to see you. I hope you're really proud of yourself!"

Mr. Hunter began walking away steaming mad when Rick tried to chase after him.

"Uncle Jonathan! Wait! Let me try to explain! Uncle Jonathan! Great!"

Rick stood by on the tarmac as he saw Jonathan's plane taxi to the runway and soon was airborne. A very pretty girl with sandy blonde hair, roughly Rick's age and height came up to Rick and put her arms around Rick's waist.

"Rick. Who is that lady in the plane with Uncle Jonathan?"

"Just someone I knew when I was in the service, Cathy. So, what do you want to do tonight? Do you want me to help you cook dinner; we go out to eat or do we call out for dinner?"

"It doesn't make any difference to me, Rick."


	6. Chapter 6

RESIGNATION

RESIGNATION

CHAPTER 6

As the plane was winging its way back to Redding, Lisa was in the passenger's seat quietly crying. Jonathan Hunter looked over at Lisa and saw the distress showing on her face. His heart ached with compassion for her sadness. He reached over and put one of Lisa's hands into his.

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk any sense to Rick, Lisa. Rick can be a very stubborn person at times."

"I know Jonathan but thanks anyway for trying."

"It was not a problem. Look Lisa. By the time we get to Redding, it will be dark. You had a very long and trying day. Why don't you spend the night with us? Tomorrow morning Rebecca will cook you a nice breakfast so you can at least drive to San Francisco on a full stomach."

"That's very kind of you and your wife, Jonathan."

Jonathan and Rebecca's house

Redding, California

Late evening

Aunt Rebecca was in the living room sitting in her easy chair reading her Bible and listening to the radio. She heard the sound of her husband's car going into the driveway. She looked up and saw the headlights of Jonathan's car just going dark. She got up from her chair and waited for the door to open expecting to see Rick walk through the door with Lisa and Jonathan. When she saw only Lisa and Jonathan walk into the house, she was crestfallen and her heart sank. She had hoped Rick would be with them but she wasn't surprised Rick wasn't with them.

"Oh no, Rick didn't came back with you."

"No Becky. He wouldn't even listen to Lisa. He's being stubborn and acting like a damned fool. Just like his father." Jonathan said in disgust.

Lisa sat down on the couch trying not to cry again but the still fresh raw emotions of the day were still too much for her to take.

"Why Rebecca why? Why wouldn't Rick listen to me and let me explain why I had to find him? Lisa asked through her raking heaving sobs.

Rebecca sat next to Lisa and gently guided Lisa's head to her shoulder. If there is one time for a woman's touch in all of this, it's now. She began softly speaking to Lisa at the same time hugging her and gently rocking her as if Lisa was her daughter and she was comforting Lisa after she had broken up with her boyfriend.

"You have to understand Lisa, Rick's being Rick. Rick is very stubborn. Believe me Lisa, Jonathan and I have known Rick much longer than you. We've been witnesses to his stubborn streak many times."

Jonathan was sitting in his recliner chair looking over at his wife comforting Lisa. Even in his anger, he couldn't help but smile with pride at how his wife was handling Lisa. _'Becky, you could have made a wonderful mother.'_

Rebecca then lifted Lisa's head off her shoulder.

"I know you probably didn't eat while you were in Washington State. Why don't you freshen up a bit Lisa while I fix us a nice dinner? Afterwards, I'll show you your bedroom and you take a nice long hot bath so you can at least have a good night's sleep."

"Thank you Rebecca. That's so kind of you."

The next morning

After breakfast, Jonathan and Rebecca walked with Lisa to her rental car. Lisa then gave them each a tight hug. Even though she had only known Rick's aunt and uncle for only a very short time, Lisa knew in her heart that they have adopted her as their own daughter. It was the first time in years Lisa felt loved. Lisa felt she would never know how it is to be loved after her mother died when she was a little girl and her father threw himself into his work because that was the only way he knew how to deal with his grief.

"So what are you going to do now, Lisa?" Uncle Jonathan asked.

"I guess I'll fly back to Macross, sign in off of leave and go back to work. I did what I set out to do and that was to try to find Rick and talk to him, although I did not succeed in the other part of my mission which was trying to convince him to come with me back to Macross." Lisa said with a sheepish smile.

"Well, try staying positive for us Lisa. We'll keep talking to Rick and try to convince him to at least stay in contact with you." Aunt Rebecca said as she was hugging Lisa.

"Thank you Rebecca. I really appreciate that." Lisa said as she released her hug and walked over to the driver's side and opened the car doo with her remote control.

"Have a safe drive back to San Francisco. Have good flight and keep in touch with us." Uncle Jonathan said as he closed the car door.

"I will. It was nice meeting you. I'll try and call you when I get the chance. Love you all." Lisa said as she was starting up the car.

Lisa then rolled down the car window and waved as she was driving away. Jonathan and Rebecca returned the wave.

"I don't think talking with Rick will do any good Becky." Jonathan said when Lisa's car disappeared in the distance and they began walking back to their house.

"What do you mean, Jonathan?"

"I think Rick and Mike's daughter are in love."

"Cathy?" Rebecca said incredulously

Jonathan nodded his head..

"How do you know that? Did Rick tell you he was in love with Cathy?"

"No." Jonathan said with a shake of his head. "I didn't told Lisa this because I knew it would cause her more distress and pain but before we took off back for home, we were in the plane and I turned my head around to try to catch a glimpse of Rick to see what he was doing. I saw Cathy walk up to Rick and put her arms around Rick's waist."

"Oh no. Well, it's a good thing Lisa didn't saw that."

Four months later

Lisa was sitting at her desk doing paperwork when Claudia walked in with a smile on her face.

"Well, congratulations Lisa."

"Yes, I've heard that I've been promoted and I am leading the SDF-2 and the peace mission to Tirol." Lisa said without much joy.

"What's wrong with you, girl? This was the one thing you've been working your whole life for; to be in command of your own ship. Even you told me that a long time ago."

"Yes that is true, but I'll going into space without the one thing that is most important to me, I won't have Rick."

"Lisa, it's been almost a year now. Shouldn't it be time for you to move on with your life? Even Rick told you so."

"That's the problem, Claudia. I can't move on with my life. I can't move on without Rick by my side." Lisa then drew in a big breath. "I'm not going to take the assignment. I'm going to resign my commission."

"WHAT?"

"I am resigning my commission. I'm sorry Claudia, but I can't go into deep space without Rick by my side. He's the only person that will hold me together when I have to make a difficult decision."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Lisa?"

"Yes, I am sure of it."

"There isn't any way I can talk you out of resigning your commission?"

"No."

"Ok, then who will you recommend to Admiral Gloval to replace you?"

"How about I recommend you being my replacement?"

"ME?"

"Yes you. You're just as qualified as I am. You have very good diplomatic skills and many of the enlisted people and the pilots like you. Unlike me, since many of them still think I'm the cause for Rick resigning from the service. Plus, you don't have the emotional baggage that I have now in a losing a love because of a misunderstanding."

Claudia drew in a deep breath. "I just hope Admiral Gloval, Exedore and Lord Breetai will agree to your idea."

"I think they will. Trust me they do listen to me sometimes."

Admiral Gloval's office

Needless to say, Admiral Gloval, Exedore and Lord Breetai was shocked when Lisa told them that she wasn't going to accept the assignment and she will resign from the RDF. They were even more shocked when Lisa recommended that Claudia replace her. Exedore who was at the Robotech factory satellite with Breetai and was seen by video teleconference spoke up.

"Captain Hayes, isn't there any way we can convince you not to resign your commission and to not take the assignment to Tirol?"

"I'm sorry Exedore. I am standing by my decision. Once the SDF-2 is christened and commissioned, I am turning in my resignation papers."

"Well, in that case." Admiral Gloval said as he walked to Claudia with his hand extended. "Congratulations Admiral Claudia Grant on your promotion and new assignment."

"Thank you, sir." Claudia said with surprise in her voice. "I will do my best to make all of you proud."

"You're welcome, Claudia. I know you will do a good job. Any other words you would like to say?"

"I finally outrank Lisa."

Later on

After a small promotion ceremony for Claudia, Admiral Gloval talked to Lisa in private.

"Lisa isn't there anyway I can convince you to change your mind? This is your last chance."

"No sir. As I said earlier, I am standing by my decision."

"Would you at least do one more favor for me?"

"Yes sir. What is it?"

"Can you make up a list of people to invite to the commissioning ceremony for the SDF-2? The commissioning ceremony will be held in two weeks."

"Yes sir. Would one of the invitees will be Michael Bateman of Northdyne Aeronautics?"

"Yes."

"If it's all possible, sir, I would like to give the invitation to Mr. Bateman personally?"

"Granted, just let me know when you would like to personally give the invitation. I'll make sure a plane is standing by to fly you to Everett, Washington."

"Thank you, sir."

48 hours later

Lisa landed in Everett, Washington to personally hand the invitation to Michael Bateman, which he accepted. As she was walking down the hallway from Bateman's office, she ran into Rick and Catherine who was walking down in the opposite direction. Lisa's heart quickened when she saw Rick.

"Hello Rick." Lisa said as if her breath was taken away.

"Hello Lisa."

"Who's your friend Rick? Introduce her to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Cathy. I'd forgotten my manners. Cathy, this is Lisa Hayes. A friend I knew when I was in the service."

'"_A friend I knew when I was in the service." That is all I am to Rick now, a friend.'_ Lisa said to herself as she shook Catherine's hand.

"Lisa, this is Catherine, Michael Bateman's daughter…and my wife."

Lisa kept a poker face but felt her heart sinking. _'Rick's married now. Now, I've really lost him.'_

"What are you doing here, Lisa?"

"I'm here to personally give an invitation to Mr. Bateman to come to the commissioning ceremony for the SDF-2. I'm in charge of making out the invitee list. You and Catherine can come also. You're invited since you did serve in the RDF, Rick."

"When is the commissioning ceremony?" Catherine asked.

"It's a week and a half from now." Lisa said._  
_

"I don't think we will be able to make it, Lisa. So, how have you been doing?"

"I've been doing…fine."

"That's good. Are you going to command the SDF-2 mission to Triol?"

"No I'm not. I'm resigning my commission just as soon as the SDF-2 goes into space."

Rick had a shocked look on his face. "Cathy, can you leave us alone for a couple of minutes?"

"Sure sweetheart."

Rick led Lisa down the hallway until them out of earshot of Catherine, but they still talked in a whisper.

"Lisa, are you crazy? You told me this is what you've been working your whole life for! To be in command of your own ship! You're about to be in command of your own ship and now you're talking about resigning your commission! For God's sake, you're throwing your life away! Why are you resigning your commission?"

"I can't go into deep space without you, Rick!" Lisa said trying not to cry.

"Then you better think again about resigning your commission. I'm married now."

"I'm still going to resign my commission. I'm still hoping that one day you and I will be together."

"Lisa, that's impossible. I'm married now. Cathy and I are thinking about starting a family."

"Rick, do you love me?"

"Lisa, I don't see what that has to do…"

"Do you love me?"

"Lisa…I can't answer that question right now. I think you should seriously reconsider resigning your commission. You still have a life."

"But it's a life without you, Rick."

"Lisa, please think about you for once and not about me. Take some time away, go on a vacation. Give it careful thought. Seriously reconsider resigning your commission. Not for my sake, for yours." Rick said as he kissed Lisa on her forehead.

Lisa touched her forehead as if something warm and magical was placed there. Just then Rick walked away and disappeared. Lisa walked as fast as she could to her waiting plane.

SDF-2's commissioning ceremony

Representatives of the UEG and UN were at the ceremony. The military chiefs of the RDF were sitting on a raised platform. Claudia, Lisa, Admiral Gloval, Generals Leonard and Emerson, Colonel Forsyth, General Maistroff and other general and flag officers were sitting on the platform waiting for Senator Russo finish his long winded boring speech. As Russo was talking about intergalactic peace, explosions began to shake the ground. Everyone went into a panic and started to run. A camera panned up and started filming as a lone Zentraedi battle cruiser and battle pods began raining down bullets and missiles.

Max Sterling being the CO of Skull Squadron and CAG had Skull One in the lead position and was watching the ceremony on the video monitor in his VT. He momentarily flinched when he saw and heard the explosions but recovered quickly. He got on the radio. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK ALL PILOTS TO YOUR VERITECHS! SCRAMBLE! SCRAMBLE! SCRAMBLE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Max immediately fired up his engines and began to go down the runway. Almost immediately other veritechs began to go down the runway. Many of the veritechs were shot at and blew up before they even had the chance to take off but many other veritechs managed to get up in the air. Max because of his quick reflexes, managed to avoid the enemy missiles and took off without a problem. Less than a minute later, he began engaging enemy battle pods.

Same time in Everett, WA

Catherine Hunter began running the hallways and corridors of headquarters building of Northdyne Aeronautics looking for her husband. When she finally found Rick, she was crying and her face was white. Rick immediately became concerned.

"Cathy, what's wrong?"

"Something bad is happening in Macross City!"

"Macross City what is happening in Macross City?"

"There are explosions and chaos everywhere. It's happening live on the TV. Let's go into Dad's office. The TV is on."

Rick and Catherine ran in Bateman's office. On the TV, Rick saw the words "LIVE" and "MACROSS CITY" on the screen. He also saw a lone Zentraedi battle cruiser. He knew the battle cruiser from all the battles he was in.

'_That's Khyron the Backstabber's battle cruiser.'_

He looked in disbelief as he saw the battle cruiser making a beeline for the SDFs.

"Oh dear God he's on a suicide run!"

Before Rick can even recover from the initial shock, he saw a live picture of the battle cruiser ramming into the parked SDF-2 and the rusting SDF-1. Catherine Hunter buried her face in her husband's chest and started crying.

'_Oh dear God, Catherine's father, Admiral Gloval, Claudia, Vanessa, Kim, Sammie, Max, Miriya…LISA.'_

"We need to get to Macross City now Cathy!"

"But how, Rick? The airspace around Macross City will be closed. The fighters will shoot us down before we will even have a chance to tell them we're friendly."

"There is a secret codeword we fighter pilots have to tell the control tower and other fighters we're friendly. I know the codeword. Call the hangar and tell them to bring the fastest plane we have. We need to go immediately."

'_I just hope and pray to God we're not too late.'_


	7. Chapter 7

RESIGNATION

CHAPTER 7

As Rick and Catherine approached Macross City airspace, 4 veritech fighters were approaching their plane very fast.

"Unidentified aircraft identify yourself or you will be shot down."

Rick keyed the mike to his radio and spoke the word; CONUMDRUM.

"Unidentified aircraft, we have acknowledged your codeword, state your name and your business for being here."

"This is Rick Hunter, former officer in the RDF and former commander of Skull Squadron. I am here to find…"

"Rick? Is that you?" A familiar voice said over the radio.

"Max?"

"Yes, it's Max Sterling. Is it you Rick?"

"Yes it's me, Max. Is the tower out of service?"

"Yes, the tower collapsed when Khyron hit the base. There is one good runway that has been patched up. The rest are out of service. Land your plane there."

Rick landed the plane but had to do it carefully because of the loose rocks that filled the craters made when Khyron attacked the base. When Rick shut down the engine, Max ran up to greet Rick. He wrapped his arms around Rick and started crying. Unusual since Max seldom showed any king of serious emotion.

"It's ok, Max. Let it go." Rick said quietly._ Not exactly the best way to reunite with old friends._ After several minutes, Rick looked at his old friend and wingman. "How are things around here, Max?"

"It's very bad, Rick. Both the SDF-1 and SDF-2 are completely destroyed. A new SDF has to be built and it will take several years. There are many dead and injured people here, the medics are still doing triage."

"Anyone we know hurt or killed? How's Lisa?"

"I don't know, Rick. I've been flying CAP all day since the attack. I just landed a while to help Lieutenant Mitchell run the radio so she can communicate with the veritechs."

Catherine walked around the plane to be at Rick's side. "Cathy, this is Max Sterling, my friend and former wingman. Max, this is Catherine, my…"

"Yes, your wife. Lisa told me and Miriya that you're married now."

"Max, Catherine's father is Michael Bateman, he's here as an invited guest for the commissioning. Where can she find out if her father's alive?"

"There is an information tent near the hangars, it's marked with a sign that says "INFORMATION" you can't miss it."

"Thanks Max. Cathy, I need to know if any of my friends are ok. I'll meet you at the information tent."

"Ok Rick. I love you."

"I love you too."

Rick began running around the immediate area of the base, trying to find a familiar face. It had taken Rick over 10 minutes until he found what he thought was Lisa. He couldn't tell for sure because she was sitting and her back was to Rick. He risked going up to her.

"Lisa, is that you?"

She turned around. It was Lisa. She sprang to her feet and wrapped her arms around Rick and cried.

"It's ok, Lisa. It's ok. Let it go."

Rick let Lisa cry on her shoulder for several minutes. He then put his hands on Lisa's shoulders. "Are you ok, Lisa?"

She nodded her head yes.

"Did all of our friends made it?"

She shook her head no.

_Oh-no._ Who didn't make it?"

"When the explosions first went off, Admiral Gloval shoved me and Claudia off the stage. Just after he shoved us off the stage, the…the…the stage was blown apart by an explosion. Admiral Gloval and Senator Russo were killed instantly. Others either made it off the stage in time or they are seriously injured."

Lisa lost it and broke down and cried again on Rick's shoulder. Rick asked again after several minutes.

"Who else didn't make it?"

"Vanessa, Kim and Sammie didn't make it either. Why me, Rick? Why Admiral Gloval saved me? I could understand Claudia, but why me? I have nothing or no one to live for."

"That's not true, Lisa. You are worth saving. Admiral Gloval may have known something that we don't. Lisa, I need to ask you something. Is Catherine's father ok?"

"I don't know Rick. Things are just beginning to calm down. It was very chaotic here for most of the day. Will you only be staying here until you find out if Mr. Bateman's alive?"

"No, I'll stay here as long as I'm needed. I may longer be an officer in the RDF, but my former comrades are in trouble and they need my help."

"Bless you Rick."

Bateman was found alive. After a frantic search through computers and by Catherine herself throughout the damaged base, she found out that her father was alive. It was a long and grim task for everyone involved. From cleaning up the gore and the mess, recovering the bodies and trying to identify the bodies, notifying loved ones to the many funerals and memorial services that had to be attended to, it was something that had to be done. True to his word, Rick stayed in Macross after finding out that Mr. Bateman was alive. Rick stayed behind in Macross while Bateman and Catherine flew back to WA. When the search and recovery was completed and all the funerals and memorial services were attended to, Catherine piloted a plane to Macross and fly Rick back to Everett. On the plane, Rick and Catherine were quiet for a long time until Catherine spoke up.

"Rick, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure honey, go ahead. What's the question?"

"Lisa Hayes, she was more than just a friend to you, wasn't she? Tell me the truth."

"Yes Cathy, Lisa was more than a friend, at one time she was my girlfriend."

"Did you love her?"

"Yes I did, very much."

"What happened between the two of you?"

"It's kind of complicated, Cathy, but we had a misunderstanding about someone staying with me. I'm not going into details. It doesn't involve you."

"Was that the reason why you resigned your commission and left Macross City?"

"It was part of the reason why."

"I see. Do you still love her?"

_Should I lie to her and tell her no, or break her heart and tell her yes?_

"No. I don't love her any longer."

Macross City

Lisa went back to her house after seeing Rick off at the airfield. It had taken all of her self control not to throw herself at Rick and to beg him not to leave her again and kiss him squarely on the lips knowing his wife was nearby. The last several days and weeks has been a real trying time for Lisa and everyone in the RDF and Macross City. It will be days before a final death toll from Khyron's suicidal attack on the SDF 1 and 2 will be known. She had attended so many funerals and memorial services that she had force her self to keep it out of her mind. It especially hurt to have to attend the funerals of Admiral Gloval, Vanessa, Kim and Sammie. If Rick wasn't by her side during the many funerals and memorial services, Lisa knew she wouldn't make it through those difficult times. The five of them along with Claudia went through so much together. They were a team on the bridge of the SDF-1. Now it was only Claudia and Lisa and depending on how long it will take to build the SDF-3, Claudia will leave Earth with the REF leaving Lisa as the only one of the six on Earth. Lisa will be left behind on Earth and without Rick by her side. It was impossible to imagine and believe the six of them will never ever be together again.

She could try to rescind her resignation from the RDF now that both SDFs are destroyed but Lisa told herself that she made a decision and she was standing by it. She put in her resignation papers and she will be out processing very soon. The out processing will probably be delayed because of the attack but she know she will start the out processing very soon. Thankfully, she had the good sense to start to build up a consulting firm business before she decided to resign her commission. Most likely, her first client will be the RDF and the UEG. They certainly will need her help and expertise to build the SDF-3, now that the others are destroyed and cannot be salvaged.

It was hard for Lisa to try to get her mind off of the death, destruction and devastation of the past weeks without Rick to help her but she had to try. She decided to finally look at the photo albums Max side aside for her after members of his squadron cleared out Rick's home. Max gave her the albums several days after they cleared out Rick's home but she had never taken a look at them. She often wondered why she asked Max to save Rick's photo albums knowing that probably there aren't too many pictures of her, save from the ones she had given to him several years ago. There were probably many of Minmei, but she can't bear the thought of all those memories being thrown away. Lisa decided it was as good as a time as any to look at Rick's photo albums. So with a cup of hot tea she had in her hand, Lisa walked into her bedroom and reached up into her closet and grabbed a box marked 'PHOTO ALBUMS". She went through the box until she found Rick's albums. It was easy to find because he labeled each of his albums with a label sticker and written what they were.

The first album she looked at was marked "FLYING CIRCUS". She opened up the album and the first picture she saw was of Rick when he was a kid and his dad. They were at an air show somewhere either in the Midwest or the Northeast, she couldn't tell at first. But Rick was smart enough to write down where and when the pictures were taken, so it was easy to tell. The first thing she noticed about Rick's father was how handsome he looked. _I can see where Rick got his good looks. His father is just as easy on the eyes as Rick is._ Lisa then looked at a picture of a young Rick Hunter dressed in blue jeans, a plain blue baseball cap, a plain white tee shirt and his own leather flying jacket._ My, gosh Rick looks just as cute then as he is now. I bet he was a real charmer with the girls wherever he went._

The next several pictures Lisa looked at were pictures of Rick and his parents at their home. From what she remembered from conversations she had with Rick, Rick came from a loving home and he loved and adored his mother. Her mother died from cancer when Rick was still in elementary school and it devastated Rick and his father. There were other pictures of Rick and his father taken at air shows around the country. She then saw pictures of his Uncle Jonathan and Aunt Rebecca taken from his aunt and uncle's home. Lisa still stays in contact with them. She finished looking at that album and went to the next one. She opened the album and the first pictures she saw were of Rick and Roy when Roy was with the flying circus. She stopped and gasped. It has been years since Roy was killed in the air battle but it only seemed like yesterday. She mourned for Roy because he was a good friend. But it hurt Claudia and Rick more and understandably so. She remembered the first conversation she had with Claudia days after Roy's memorial service. She said; "Now I know what it's like to be in your shoes." She couldn't look at that album again, so she went on to the next one.

The next album she began to look at was when after he joined the service. There was Rick and Roy standing in front of Rick's VT just before Rick was to fly on his first mission. She remembered that mission not because he told her it was his first mission, but that was when he called her "old sourpuss." _I still want to strangle you for that one, Rick._ The next picture was when he was awarded the titanium Medal of Honor and the ceremony of his field promotion to 2nd Lieutenant after saving Lisa's life at Mars Base Sara. She remembered several years later, she wanted to thank Rick for saving her life at Mars Base Sara but he brushed it off as if it was nothing, he was just doing his duty. She wanted to smack him but found out later from Claudia that she told him about Lisa's first love Karl Riber was stationed at Mars Base Sara and was killed. He wasn't giving her the brush off, he was being a gentleman. That was when her opinion about Rick began to change.

Lisa then opened another photo album where she came across the pictures of herself she gave to Rick one day after discovering a photo album filled with nothing but pictures of Minmei. She then discovered it was the same photo album that had the pictures of Minmei. It was after she discovered it was the same album, when she made another discovery; there were no pictures of Minmei anywhere in the album. Lisa began to flip through the album but couldn't find one single picture of Minmei anywhere in the album. It's as if he knew that he lost Minmei and he has moved on past her. When she made that discovery, she began to weep bitterly. _Oh God! If I only listened to Rick and let him explain why Minmei was staying with him none of this would had to happen! He was telling me the truth! He did love me and me only._ After she dried her tears, she made a promise to herself that she and Rick will be together again. She didn't know how or when, but some day, she and Rick will be together again and this time, she is determined to make it work._ Rick, the next photo album I will look at will be of us, our wedding and our children and grandchildren._

November 20, 2015

Everett Memorial Hospital

Catherine was going through an extremely difficult labor. She has been in labor for over 12 hours and the baby hasn't moved very much. The doctors suggested they use medication to try to induce movement to get the baby through the birth canal. It was risky and it was up to Rick and Catherine if they want to induce labor. Catherine said she will take the medication because she wanted it to end. The doctor introduced the medication through Catherine's IV, very soon the baby started to move. The doctor decided to move Catherine to the birthing room.

In the birthing room, Catherine was half sitting on the bed with her legs in the stirrups. Rick was behind her giving and showing her support. The head OBGYN doctor was at the foot of the bed, ready to assist Catherine as the baby comes out and to give her instructions.

"Ok Catherine, when I tell you to, go ahead and push as hard as you can. Rick, I want you to be ready to help her and be on her back to help her push. Ok…ready Catherine…READY PUSH!"

Catherine's face strained as she pushed as hard as she could with Rick behind her back.

"You're almost there Catherine! One more time READY…PUSH!"

Catherine pushed as hard as she could with what remaining strength she has. The doctor told her to push one more time to get the baby's head out. One more time, Catherine pushed. The baby was out and immediately the doctor began to suction the baby's nose and throat. Immediately, the baby began to cry.

"It's a girl!"

Catherine and Rick cried when the doctor told the baby was a girl. Rick always wanted a girl and hoped that the baby would be a girl. It had taken several minutes for the doctor to cut the umbilical cord, clean the baby up, weigh and measure the baby and have its foot prints taken. The head nurse brought the baby wrapped in a hospital blanket to Catherine and Rick.

"Have a name for the baby yet, Mr. and Mrs. Hunter?" she asked.

"Yes I do." Catherine said. "Many people do not name their baby girl Abigail much anymore. I love the sound of that name. Her name is Abigail Louisa Hunter. How do you like that name, Rick?"

"It's a beautiful name, Cathy. Abigail Louisa Hunter it is."

December 31, 2015

Rick and Catherine was a New Year's Eve party at a friend's house in the mountains outside Seattle. They were enjoying the party when Catherine tapped her finger on Rick's shoulder.

"Rick, we have to leave. Remember the babysitter has to leave early."

"That's right. Cathy."

Rick and Catherine said their good-byes to their friends as Rick went to a hallway closet to retrieve their coats. Rick helped Catherine put on her coat then put on his. It was snowing very hard and even though it was early evening, it was dark. Rick used to remote to unlock the door to their car. He opened the passenger's side door and helped his wife in the car. He walked over to the driver's side, opened the door, closed it and started the ignition. He put the car into reverse and slowly backed out. He engaged the car into drive and slowly began driving down the road.

"It's a good thing you suggested we leave early. It's snowing very hard."

"Yes it is. I also want to get home before all the drunk drivers are on the road."

"That's true."

On the other side of the road, a car was driving too fast for the snowy road. He began to lose traction on the snowy road and began to lose control of the car.

"What is that idiot doing?" Rick said.

"He's losing control of his car Rick! He's coming onto our side of the road! Try to avoid him Rick!"

"I don't know if I can!"

The car began spinning out of control and hit Rick's car. The rear of the driver's side hit the front end of Rick's car with such force; it crumpled the front end in. Rick's car skidded and it went off the road and it hit a snow covered tree on the passenger side.

People began to come out of their homes, wondering what had happened. When they seen the wreaked cars, some people tried to help out by trying to get Rick and Catherine out of their wreaked car while someone else called 911. Very soon, police cars, ambulances and fire trucks converged on the scene of the accident. It had taken fire fighters over 30 minutes to get Rick and Catherine out of the wreaked car. An ambulance sent them to a small community hospital. Rick suffered only minor injuries but the doctors said that Catherine had suffered injuries too serious for them to deal with and a helicopter can't be flying in the bad weather. The only chance Catherine has for her life being saved was to be driven by ambulance out of the mountain. From there, she will be flown by helicopter to a trauma center.

It had taken the ambulance over an hour to drive out of the snow covered mountains. A helicopter was waiting to fly Catherine to a trauma center in Seattle. By the time Catherine arrived at the trauma center, Catherine's father heard about the accident and drove him self to the hospital, all the while hoping and praying that his daughter and son-in-law are unhurt. At the trauma center, doctors worked feverishly to save Catherine. The head trauma doctor ordered x-rays and an MRI done on Catherine. When the doctor saw the results of the MRI, his face turned an ashen pale. He told Rick and Mr. Bateman that Catherine's internal injuries were so severe and too much time has passed for them to do any good. The only thing they can do, is to try to relieve as much of her pain as possible so that her remaining moments of life will be as peaceful as possible.

Rick and his father-in-law were devastated by the news. Rick asked the doctor how long does Catherine has left to live. The doctor said only a few minutes because her most of her vital functions were already shutting down. They transferred Catherine to a private room where Rick and her father can say their good-byes to her. The doctor led Rick and Bateman down the hall and into a room. Catherine asked Rick and her dad if they were told that she is dying, they both said yes. She told Rick and her father to look after Abigail after she is gone and she will look over them from Heaven. By then, Rick and Michael lost control of their emotions and started to cry. She told them not to cry because she is going to a better place and she hated for them to cry. She then told Rick to bend down because she wanted to ask Rick a question. Rick bent down and Catherine asked her question. Rick nodded his head and said yes to her question. She whispered something else to Rick. She then motioned to her father to bend down because she wanted to whisper something to him. Bateman bent down his ear and she whispered her last words to him. Bateman with tears in his eyes kissed his daughter and only child on the forehead. Catherine them smiled and whispered; "You can now come and take me home." She then took in a deep breath, then slowly let it out, and then slowly closed her eyes for the last time.

Several hours later, after Catherine's body was signed over from the hospital to the funeral home, a stunned Rick and his father-in-law drove from the hospital to home. Rick was dazed and traumatized. Rick cried and sobbed inconsolably for hours on end until he can't cry anymore. The tears have all dried up and all he could do is to dry heave.

"How am I going to get through this dad? How am I going to get through this? When mom and pop died, you, Cathy and everyone in the flying circus helped me get through it. Who will help me now? Aunt Rebecca and Uncle Jonathan are getting up in years and they should not fly in this weather. I need someone here with me."

"Call Lisa Rick, I'm sure she will be more than happy to be with you."

"I don't know if I should bother her dad. Macross City is 2 hours behind Seattle…"

"It shouldn't matter Rick. You're in a dire situation and you need someone to be with you at this time. Call her. If you don't remember her phone number, I have it. She gave me her phone number when Cathy and I flew home after the attack. Call her. I'll send a plane to bring her here from Macross. You need to call her because you need her now."

"Ok dad. I'll call her."

Macross City

Early morning

After much persuasion by Claudia, Lisa decided to attend a New Year's Eve party at the base officer's club. Lisa didn't felt like celebrating a new year because it was one more year without Rick. As the hours, minutes and seconds ticked by, Lisa wondered what Rick was doing this New Year's Eve. She knew that he was probably celebrating it with his wife. After the clock struck midnight signaling the New Year, Lisa told Claudia that she was going home. Lisa didn't do much drinking during the party so she was basically sober. After she arrived home, she undressed and immediately went to bed.

Lisa Hayes was sleeping in bed when the phone on the nightstand began to ring. She turned on the small lamp that was next to the telephone and an alarm clock. She checked the time on the alarm clock, 2:30 AM.

_Oh great! Who would be calling at this time of the night?_ "Hello?" Lisa answered groggily.

"Lisa? This is…Rick. I need you." Rick said in a broken voice.

"Rick, what's wrong?" Lisa asked as she became concerned with Rick's tone of voice.

"It's…its Cathy. She's…she's…she's…she's dead." Rick said as he wept.

"What?" Lisa asked as she sat up in her bed in a jolt.

"Cathy, she's dead!"

"Oh no Rick, I'm so sorry! What happened?"

"Cathy and I were at a New Year's Eve party at a friend's house in the mountains east of Seattle. We were driving home from the party early because the babysitter had to leave early...and…and a car in the opposite direction lost control because he was driving too fast on the snowy road. He spun into us and hit us in the front; we spun out and hit a tree on the passenger side. Cathy was seriously hurt…and…and the small community hospital said that Cathy's injuries were too serious to be treated by them and the weather was too bad for a helicopter to be called so they had to drive Cathy down from the mountain and then she was flown by helicopter to a trauma center here in Seattle but it was too late. The doctor said if only Cathy was in the trauma center earlier…they may had a chance to save her...but they couldn't save her…and now she's dead!"

"Oh no Rick, are you hurt yourself?"

"I just suffered some minor injuries, cuts and bruises. Lisa, I need you. I need you here with me. I don't know if I can get through this by myself."

"Sure, I'll be there to be with you. But I need to check to see if there are any flights leaving Macross to Seattle later today because it is New Year's Day…"

"No…my father-in-law said he will charter a plane to pick you up later today after you get some sleep."

"No Rick, tell your father-in-law to put the plane up in the air right now."

"But Lisa you need…"

"Rick! I'll sleep on the plane! This is not a time to be arguing with me! You're in a bad situation right now and you said you need me with you. I just need to pack several changes of clothes and I'll be at the Macross Airport in about an hour. I need to call several people first and one of them will be the base to tell them I will be out of town for several days."

"Thanks Lisa. Can you do a favor for me by calling Claudia, Max and Miriya and tell them about…my situation?"

"Of course Rick, I'll tell them. They're our friends."

"Thank you Lisa, bless you. I don't know what I do without you right now."

"Rick, there is no need to thank me. You're in a bad situation right now and you asked me for help."

"Thank you Lisa. I'll meet you at the airfield when you arrive."

"No Rick, listen to me. I know it will be impossible for you but I want you to try and get some rest. The next several days will be very trying for you and you will need as much rest as you can. Believe me, I should know by experience."

"Ok Lisa. I'll try and get some sleep. Thanks for coming on such short notice. I…I…I love you."

Lisa's heart skipped a beat when Rick said those words. "I love you too. Try not to worry about a thing. I'll be in Washington State as soon as I can."

"Ok, Lisa. I'll try. See you in a couple of hours. Good night."

"Good night Rick. I'll see you by early morning."

Lisa hung up the telephone. She sprang out of bed and went to the closet to retrieve her suitcase. She decided before packing her suitcase, she needed to call the base, Claudia and the Sterlings.


	8. Chapter 8

RESIGNATION

CHAPTER 8

Everett Memorial Park

January 5, 2016

It was a cold, dreary, dark, rainy day in Everett, WA. The cold wind whipping off of Puget Sound made the day even more miserable. Under an awning tent and sitting on a covered padded metal folding chair both provided by the funeral home, Rick stared blankly at the powder blue coffin that contained the body of his wife. The top of the coffin was covered with a spray of flowers. Wreaths of flowers came from co-worker at the aircraft company, and from friends of Catherine. Members of Skull Squadron and the RDF also sent flowers to the funeral. Max, Miriya, Claudia and Lisa were at the funeral with Lisa dressed in a black business skirt suit sitting next to Rick, giving Rick support. Cathy's father and Uncle Jonathan and Aunt Rebecca Hunter were sitting with Rick. A minister was standing at the head of coffin, offering a prayer as Catherine's remains are about to committed to the ground.

"And now we hereby commit the mortal remains of your daughter, Catherine Anne Bateman Hunter to the ground, Earth to Earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust, in the hope that her body and spirit will be united on the Day of Judgment. Amen."

The minister then closed his Bible, bent down to where Rick was sitting cradling a sleeping Abigail in his arms, embraced Rick and whispered some encouraging words to him. Max and Miriya then embraced Rick.

"Rick, I am so sorry for your loss. I can't imagine what you're going through right now. If there is anything me and Miriya can do for you, let us know."

"I will Max. Thanks for coming to the funeral."

"Rick, let me and Max know if you need anything."

"I will Miriya."

Claudia was next to comfort Rick.

"Rick, words just can't tell you how sorry I am for your loss. If you need anything, you let me know."

"I will Claudia. Thanks for coming."

Lisa stood up to comfort Rick. She had tears in her eyes and her heart was breaking for Rick.

"Rick, I'm so sorry."

Rick broke down and cried when he saw Lisa. "Lisa…Lisa…What am I going to do? What am I going to do? Abigail doesn't have a mother anymore!"

"I'm here for you Rick. If you need anything, you let me know." Lisa said as she took Rick's hands in hers.

Max, Miriya and Claudia encircled Rick around Lisa trying to comfort their grieving friend and former comrade. No matter how much his friends tried to console him, Rick was inconsolable.

Guesthouse, later in the evening

Max and Miriya Sterling entered their room in the guesthouse on Mr. Bateman's estate emotionally exhausted after attending a post funeral reception. It has been a trying day for everyone. Max immediately began to take off his coat, suit jacket and tie and sat down in an easy seat. Miriya didn't even bother to loosen up much less change out of her black dress. She looked preoccupied and had her head down as if she was deep in thought. In the short time she been around the Micronian humans, Miriya has learned a lot about humans and their culture and customs. But she never understood why they grieved when someone dies. That is, until now. Max looked over at his wife and noticed her distress.

"Miriya, is something wrong?"

"I was thinking about Rick, Maximilian. I cannot imagine what he is going through right now. We Zentraedi look forward to death and embrace death, especially in battle because we know that a great reward is waiting for us as a warrior."

"Yes, I know Miriya. What does that have to with Rick?"

"I was thinking about Rick's wife, Maximilian. You know, she wasn't a warrior but she was the love of Rick's life and his wife, the mother of his child. I wonder how his child will grow up not knowing her mother. She is much younger than Dana but she could still be our child. I cannot imagine what would happen to Dana if I'm not here to watch her grow up, get married and have children. I cannot imagine being without you and Dana." Miriya began to cry. Max jumped out of the easy chair and held on to his wife like her life depended on it. "Hold me Max! Just hold me!"

October 1, 2017

"LH Consulting, Lisa Hayes speaking."

"Lisa, this is Michael."

"Michael, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing…ok"  
.

"Well that's good, there's nothing wrong with that. Lisa, has Rick contacted you since Cathy's funeral?"

"No he hasn't Michael. I gave him my business card that has my work, cell and old home phone numbers and my e-mail address at the reception. I told him if he needed anything, I'm here to help but so far, he hasn't called or e-mailed me."

"That is what I was afraid of. I'm getting really worried about Rick Lisa."

"From what you been telling me, I am too Michael."

"It has been almost 2 years since Cathy's death and he hasn't moved on and I don't know why. It's like he's been in mourning ever since then and very soon Abigail will need a mother. Well, I had enough of this. It's about time that I do an intervention."

"What are you planning on doing, Michael?"

"As soon as we hang up, I'm gong to talk to Rick and try to convince him to contact you."

"I don't know if that's a wise decision, Michael. Rick and I didn't depart on friendly terms and our last several meetings with the exception of your daughter's funeral, it wasn't exactly friendly."

"I know Lisa. You told me that, but I have to do something. This is getting ridiculous."

"Well, good luck Michael. I hope you can convince him."

"I also hope I can convince him. Not just for your sake and mine, but mostly for Rick and Abigail's"

Several minutes later

Rick's father-in-law walked to the flight line from his office. He had a concerned look on his face._ Rick, why haven't you moved on with your life? It's been too long. If there is ever a time that I need your help Cathy, it's now. Well, here goes nothing, Lisa. Let's hope this works, for both our sakes and for Rick and Abigail's. _

Rick just finished doing a test flight on a new non-veritech fighter, when Mr. Bateman called Rick over.

"Rick, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure dad. Just give me a minute. I have to tell the maintenance crew about a problem with one of the flaps."

Rick then walked over to Bateman. "Yes dad, what do you want to ask me?"

"I don't mean to pry into your private life but have you considered dating again? I mean, it's been almost two years since Cathy died. Don't you think it's time to move on with your life?"

"I don't need to dad. I have a life. I have a life with Abigail."

"That's not what I mean, Rick. Look, if Cathy was here for only a minute, she would tell you to move on with your life. You've been in mourning for too long."

"That's not true, dad."

"Oh really when was the last time you went on a date? You know, very soon Abigail will need a mother."

"She doesn't need a mother, all she needs is me."

"Well, not now but eventually she will need a mother. You know, there are some things a daughter can only tell a mother. I should know. After Betty died from breast cancer, there were some things I couldn't answer Cathy, only a mother can answer her questions. What about Lisa Hayes? Have you been in touch with her since Cathy's funeral?"

"No, I haven't. All I know of Lisa is that she went ahead and resigned her commission from the RDF and now works as a private consultant to the RDF."

"True, but do you also know that she still is unmarried? I think Lisa will be a wonderful stepmother to Abigail."

"Whoa, hold on for a minute, dad. We're getting ahead of ourselves here. For all I know, Lisa may not want to become a stepmother. Besides, how do you know Lisa's not married?"

"Lisa gave me her business card that has her e-mail address at the reception after Cathy's funeral and we've been e-mailing each other for a while. We even have been talking with other on the telephone. As for not wanting to be a stepmother, do you know she will be the legal guardian of her goddaughter? Who just happens to be the daughter of your best friends Max and Miriya Sterling?"

"No I didn't know that dad."

"It's true. For some unknown reason she is not willing to tell me, the Sterlings will leave their daughter, Dana behind when the SDF-3 goes into space. Why don't you call her Rick? I'm sure she's dying to hear from you"

Rick eyed his father-in-law with suspicion. "Dad did you and Lisa cooked up this little scheme to try to get me and her back together?"

"Now you know me better than that."

"Dad!"

"Ok, ok, you busted me. I'm guilty. But please don't blame Lisa for this. I'm the one who talked to Lisa about doing this. This was my idea. I'm sorry for doing this to you but I'm only looking out for you and Abigail."

"That's ok, dad. You don't have to apologize...but still, I don't know, dad. It's like I'm cheating on Cathy."

"Rick, you're not cheating on Cathy."

"I don't know, dad. She's hurt me once before."

"Rick would you listen to yourself? You're making excuses! I'm surprised at you! The Hunters have always been known as the family of second chances. Remember when you were young and I was doing a stunt at an air show in Ohio one summer? I wasn't paying attention and I missed a queue for a stunt and I almost got your father killed, do you remember that?" Rick nodded his head. "Your dad had every right to fire me on the spot but he didn't. He gave me another chance because he knew I was Cathy's sole means of support and income. Give Lisa a second chance. If Cathy was here for only a moment, she would tell you to give Lisa another chance. If you don't call her, at least e-mail her. Lisa has recently moved but I have Lisa's e-mail address and new home, cell and work telephone numbers on a new business card she sent me. Take it."

Rick hesitated for a moment before he took the business card from his father-in-law's hand. "Thank dad."

"Hey, it's the least I can do for my favorite son-in-law."

'You mean I'm your only son-in-law."

"Ok, my only son-in-law, but also my favorite."

Later in the evening

After he fed Abigail, gave her a bath, changed her and laid her in her baby bed for the night, Rick was mulling over whether or not to start communicating with Lisa again. He went into his bedroom and pulled out his wedding ring he has kept in a jewelry box and looked at it. He pulled off his wedding ring and hasn't worn it ever since Catherine died. He knew that if he called Lisa he wasn't cheating on Catherine. But something in the back of his mind was saying he was. If he calls Lisa, he knows he will lose control of his emotions just as soon as he hears Lisa's voice and it might give Lisa the wrong impression. But then again, he needed to hear her lovely voice. E-mails are just too cold and impersonal, as are letters. On top of it, letters are too slow. He decided to call her at her home. He looked at the business card and started dialing.

A familiar and sweet voice answered at the other end. "Hello."

"Hello…Lisa? This is…this is Rick." Rick said with his voice breaking.

He could hear Lisa crying at the other end. "Rick! I've missed you! I missed hearing your voice. I missed your smile, the touch of your hand."

"I…I…I've missed you too! How…how are you doing?" Rick asked as he was beginning to cry.

"Good. But I'm doing better now that I'm hearing your voice."

25 October 2018

Commissioning ceremony for the SDF-3

Lisa, serving as ship's sponsor for the SDF-3 broke a bottle of champagne as per an old naval tradition. Claudia made a short speech and then it was on with the party. Rick as a former member of the RDF was invited to the ceremony. The party was still going strong well into the evening when Rick stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air. The evening air was getting cool due to the setting sun. The setting sun was giving a shimmering red and orange glow to Lake Gloval. Rick was admiring the view when he heard a familiar voice.

"Beautiful view, isn't it Rick?"

"Yes it is, Lisa." Rick said turning to face Lisa. What he saw took his breath away. She changed dresses from the one she wore when she christened the SDF-3. She was dressed in a sleeveless spaghetti strap sparkling sliver short cocktail dress that flattered her curvy athletic hourglass figure and showed off her thighs and legs nicely. She was wearing black high heeled shoes that accentuated her legs and completed the sexy look Lisa has. _That is also a beautiful view. She still looks as beautiful as ever._ Rick said to himself. "You are even more a beautiful view Lisa because you look absolutely stunning in that dress." Rick said in a low admiring voice.

"Thank you, Rick. Believe or not, I am wearing this dress just for you and this is the first time I am wearing it. And by the way, thanks for all the e-mails you've been sending me and the phone calls."

"Oh, I believe it when you say you're wearing that dress just for me. As for the phone calls and e-mails, you have to thank my father-in-law for that. He gave me your e-mail address and your home, cellular and work telephone numbers."

"I'll remember to thank him. How have you been doing?"

"I'm doing ok. I'm still a test pilot for Northdyne Aeronautics and I'm still doing volunteer work for a medical missionary group by flying them down to South America and Asia and Africa. I never realized how difficult being a single parent can be but it is also a real joy. And what about you, how have you been doing?"

"I'm still doing consultant work for the RDF. It's a good job. I get to set my own hours, my own work schedule. I can negotiate my fees, hire my own staff, the pay is finally good." She said with a smile and a chuckle.

Rick chuckled at Lisa's last remark. "Short speech Claudia gave."

"Well, you know Claudia. She's more of a woman of action than words." Lisa said with a smile.

"Yes she is." Rick said with a chuckle.

Rick and Lisa were quiet for a long time before Rick spoke up.

"Why are you not married Lisa? I mean, you're the most beautiful and desired woman in Macross City. I know of many men who want to date you and marry you, but yet you're not married. Why?"

"I'm…I'm still in love with you, Rick. I know if I marry or date any of them, I won't be satisfied because they're not you."

"Why are you still in love with me? I mean, even after I got married and have a child, you're still in love with me. Why?"

"I don't know Rick, I don't know why. All I do know is that I love you."

"If you really do love me Lisa, why didn't return my messages and phone calls to let me explain to you why I had to see Minmei on the day of our picnic?" Rick asked rather crossly.

"I was angry at you Rick! You would be angry too if someone promised you they would be at a place on time and they never showed up because they had to meet someone and they never tell you! You should at least have the courtesy to tell me that you had to see Minmei. I would have understood!"

"No you wouldn't have understood! You never liked Minmei from the beginning and I don't know why! Frankly, I don't want to know the reason why and I don't care! I've gotten over my feelings of love for Minmei a long time ago! I lost her ever since she won Miss Macross! I only let her stay with me because I was the only person she could count on! I loved you and I loved you long before you left for Alaska Base! It wasn't until I thought I lost you at Alaska Base did I know for sure that I loved you!"

"Then why didn't you tell me this sooner Rick? Why are you telling this to me now? I'm not the only one who has made mistakes in our relationship." Lisa said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Rick didn't say anything because he knew Lisa was right.

"Since we're playing 20 questions, can I ask you a few questions?" Lisa as she was drying off her tears with her hand.

"Sure, go ahead Lisa. Fire away."

"Did you love Catherine?"

"Of course, I loved Cathy. If I didn't I wouldn't have married her."

"You said you loved me. Do you still love me, Rick?"

Rick was quiet for a long time before he nodded his head. "Yes Lisa. I still love you." Rick whispered.

"Did you love Catherine as much as you love me?"

"I don't know what that has to do…"

"Did you love her as much as you love me?"

"What does that have to do…?"

"Rick! Did you love her as much as you love me?"

"No I didn't! I didn't love her as much as I love you! There! I've said it! Are you satisfied? Are you happy? I confessed to you that I love you more than I did my wife! That's what you want to hear am I right? I just made a mockery of the memory of the woman of my child the woman that I loved! Do you know why I acted like I didn't know you? Do you know why I haven't contacted you for years? Do you know why I married Cathy? IT'S BECAUSE I WANTED TO TRY AND FORGET YOU! I thought if I married her I wouldn't have to worry about you invading my dreams every night! But no you wouldn't leave me alone! Why didn't you let me explain why Minmei was staying with me? If you would have let me explain none of this would had to happen! You and I would still be in the service! You would be in command of the SDF-3 and I would be by your side! We would be looking for the Invid together instead of hoping and praying that Claudia will find them before its too late! I wouldn't have to write you a letter telling you I was leaving the service and Macross! I wouldn't be a widower and a single parent now! You and me would be married by now and have children of our own!"

By the time Rick was finished with his screaming tirade; he was breathing hard, in tears and was hoarse. Rick then turned introspective. "Do…do you know that…in…in the hospital…just right before…she...died…Cathy asked me…if I was…still in love with you. Did…did you know she asked that question once before? She asked it as she was flying me back to Everett after both SDFs were destroyed. I lied to her by telling her no. I thought it was the end of it. Cathy asked it again…just right before…she died. And…do…do you know what I said to her? I said yes. I mean…what could I say? I mean…she…she was on her death bed. I couldn't lie to her. You know…you know what she said to me? She said; 'Good Rick. After I'm gone…you go back to her…love her and…and marry her because you…and Lisa...belong together. You and Lisa…are meant…for each other.' That's what she said to me. I mean…even…on her death bed…she knew that…I love you more than her. She knew it all along. OH GOD!"

Rick then bowed his head and started to weep bitterly. He was so overcome with grief and realizing the epiphany of Catherine's knowledge of him still loving Lisa that Rick fell to his knees. Lisa went over to Rick and kneeled down beside Rick. She wrapped her arms around Rick's head and led his head down to her shoulder so he can cry on her shoulder.

"Rick, I am sorry I never let you explain why you let Minmei stay with you. You're right, if I did let you explain why Minmei was staying with you, our lives would have turned out differently. You not making a mockery of Catherine's memory by saying you love me more than her. I think Catherine is looking down on us and is encouraging you to go on with your life. If anyone has made mistakes in all this, it was me. I should have never let you go. I should have fought like Hell to keep you. It was my fault. I should have listened to you and let you explain why you were letting Minmei stay with you."

"No…it's not entirely your fault. You're right. You're not the only one who has made mistakes. I should have stayed in Macross and try to work things out with you instead of running away. Claudia and Uncle Jonathan were right. I was running away from my problems. You know Lisa…that Christmas night after we had our argument…I thought I lost you. I thought I lost your love for me." Lisa began to shake her head and tried to put her finger on Rick's lips. "No…no Lisa, please let me finish. I thought I'd lost your love. And I...I…I couldn't bare to be around you and to see you everyday knowing that I've lost your love for me. That is one of the reasons why I left." Rick then continued to cry bitterly.

"Rick, you have never lost my love for you." Lisa said quietly with love in her voice and with tears welling up in her loving eyes. "I was angry with you for seeing Minmei on the day of our picnic and for having Minmei stay at your house. But you have never, ever lost my love for you. And you never will. Do you understand?"

Rick nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Let's start over again Rick." Lisa said quietly as she helped Rick up on his feet.

"Lisa, listen to me. How can we start over again? We can't just pick up where we left off, start over again and think everything will be just peachy, everything will be the way it was. I've changed, you've changed, and our whole world has changed. I don't want to forget Cathy. We have known each other since we were little. It's almost feels like I'm cheating on her."

"I understand that Rick. I never dated anyone for a long time after Karl died. It felt like I was cheating on him. That is until I met you. You're not cheating on her, Rick. You should never forget Catherine. Catherine will always have a place in your heart and she's living on in Abigail. I know things have changed Rick, but my love for you hasn't changed."

"It will not be easy Lisa."

"Who said it will be easy?" Lisa said quietly as she parted her lips as an invitation for Rick to kiss her. Rick met her lips with his. They only kissed for a few seconds before Rick broke it off unsure he can continue kissing Lisa. Rick then looked away as if he was ashamed of what he just did.

Rick apologized for what he did but Lisa put her fingers on Rick's cheek and jaw and gently used it to move Rick's head. It is as if it was an unspoken sign for Rick to look at her. She then put her finger on Rick's lips as a sign to tell him he didn't have to apologize and to be quiet. She took Rick's hands into hers and they intertwined their fingers as they lowered their arms. Lisa looked at Rick with sincere love in her eyes. Rick saw something more than just love in Lisa's eyes. He saw a look of confidence and determination. She lost Rick once before and she was determined not to lose him again.

"Rick, I believe things happened for a reason. I have always believed that we will be together again. I think that was the reason why I never married. I didn't care how long it will be or how long it will take. I've lost you once before and now I have another chance to make it right with you and to win back your love. I don't want to lose you again. I love you, Rick. You say you still love me. Please Rick, do it by giving me another chance. Give me another chance to prove to you that I love you." Lisa said quietly and with love.

"It will take time, Lisa. I need time to think this over."

"Take all the time you need. I've waited all these years for you; I can wait a few more years. In the meantime, will you kiss me like you always did?"

Rick bent his head down and parted his lips as an invitation for Lisa to kiss him. Lisa met him and soon, their lips were locked in a deep kiss. Rick let his guard down a little by letting his hands glide gently up and down Lisa's bare arms. Lisa moaned as she felt sparks of erotic electricity going from her arms into her brain. Lisa then loosely wrapped her arms around Rick's neck as Rick moved his hands from her arms to the side of Lisa's body. Rick then wrapped his arms around Lisa's thin waist and pulled her in closer as if trying to kiss her harder, making Lisa moan more. After a minute, Rick and Lisa let go of their kiss. Lisa smiled at Rick with a look of love in her eyes and let a contented sigh escape from her lips.

"You always knew how to press my buttons just right with your kissing. You were always a great kisser."

"Funny, Cathy used to say the same thing about me and my kissing. Let's go inside, you must be getting chilly being out here in the cool evening air just wearing that dress and no sweater."

"Oh, I don't mind Rick. As long as I know you're near me, I always feel warm."

"And it's a good thing that I'm near you. I'll need to near you to keep the guys off of you as long as you're wearing that dress."

"Why Rick Hunter, are you jealous that some guy might try to hit on me while you're around?" Lisa asked coyly.

"What? Me jealous? Nah!"


	9. Chapter 9

RESIGNATION

CHAPTER 9

November 20, 2019

Macross City

Lisa Hayes' house

Early evening

Rick walked into the kitchen of Lisa's house as Lisa was cleaning up after Abigail's birthday party.

"Is Abigail finally asleep?" Lisa asked.

"Yes she is. Abigail really enjoyed her birthday party. I think Abigail is beginning to like you Lisa. There were several times I caught her calling you mommy."

"She did call me mommy several times. To tell you the truth, I don't mind it at all." Lisa said with a smile on her face.

"Lisa, thank you so very much for letting Abigail and I celebrate her birthday here in Macross and for letting us stay over for Thanksgiving."

"Oh, don't mention it Rick. You invited me last year for Abigail's birthday and let me stay over for Thanksgiving, so I should at least return the favor. I'm more than happy to do it."

"Do you need any help in cleaning up?"

"No, I think I have everything under control. Thanks anyway."

"That was a good idea you did by hiring the magician for the party. I didn't know if Abigail would be frightened by a clown, so good thinking with the magician."

"I had the same concern Rick. I didn't know if Abigail will be frightened by a clown, so I thought a children's magician will be the next best thing. I'm finished cleaning up, so let's go into the living room."

"Ok."

Lisa turned out the light in the kitchen. Lisa and Rick went into her living room and sat on the couch. Rick looked at Lisa for a while until he thought it would be a good time to start a conversation with Lisa.

"I never had the chance to tell you but you have a wonderful house here."

"Yes it is. I really brought the house because it has a fireplace. I told myself if I ever buy another house, it will have a fireplace in it. Also, it has four rooms, one for me, one for Dana and the two others for overnight guests. It's not as big as the house you have in Everett, but it suits me just fine."

"I don't know why dad has to have such a big house. The only people living in it are me, Abigail and him. I guess since he's rich, he might as well live like one." Rick said humorously.

"Why do you call him 'dad'? Why not Michael or Mr. Bateman? I'm just wondering."

"I always called him by Mr. Bateman every since he flown with my dad's flying circus. After Cathy and I got married, I still called him Mr. Bateman. One day after I called him Mr. Bateman, he took me aside and said; "Rick, only my employees and people I do business with call me Mr. Bateman. You're part of my family now, call me dad.' Ever since then, I call him dad."

"Oh, ok, makes sense. Do you mind if I put some music on since we're not watching the TV?"

"No, go ahead. I don't mind."

Lisa got up from the couch and turned on the music system and inserted a CD. Rick immediately recognized the song

_That song sounds familiar. That's "Unchained Melody", an old Righteous Brothers love song. Oh well, its evening and you want to play something nice and soft._ Rick said to himself.

"So, how have you been doing since the SDF-3 left for deep space?"

"To tell you the truth Rick, it has been difficult. Claudia left with the SDF-3 with her brother, sister-in-law and nephew. Put on top of that, Vanessa, Sammie, Kim and Admiral Gloval were killed in Khyron's attack on the SDFs, which is why I had to move. All of us lived close to each other in the same subdivision. It was so hard for me to go past our houses every day on my way to work and not seeing anyone living in it, which is the reason why I had to move. There were just too many memories for me to take."

The track finished and the next song started to play, Rick instantly recognized the song. _Hey, that's "When I Fall In Love". Another old love song, that's the Nat King Cole version. I hope this is not a start of a trend._

After the song finished and another love song started playing, Rick was getting suspicious. _Wait a minute! That's "Amazed". Ok Lisa, what are you doing?_

"So are you still doing consulting work for the RDF even though the SDF-3 is gone?"

"Oh yes I am. I'm also doing work for the UEG and other clients outside the RDF and the government."

"That's good. How have you been doing? I mean for you personally?"

Lisa bowed her head and was quiet for a long time. "It's been difficult. Even before Claudia left with the SDF-3, all I've been doing is work. Now that Claudia has left with the SDF-3, it has even been more difficult because I'm basically by myself now. With you living in Washington State and me living in Macross, it's been difficult. If it wasn't for Dana living with me, I don't think I can take the loneliness. All I ever think about is you and I miss you everyday. I miss your warm gentle touch, your smile, your face, the sound of your voice, your kiss. I miss your arms being around me and holding me. What about you? How have been doing?"

"It's been difficult for me also. Just like you, all I've been doing is my job. Abigail is the only thing that keeps me going. To tell you the truth, I miss you too and I think about you all the time. You're the only one I have regular contact with outside of dad, Uncle Jonathan and Aunt Rebecca. I haven't been doing any first test flights because I don't want something to happen to me that will cause Abigail to lose me. I never told anyone this but the reason why I never dated anyone or called you in the almost two years after Cathy died, was really out of guilt. I was so guilty of telling Cathy just before she died, that I still loved you and I love you more than her that I thought if I didn't dated anyone or called you again, I would not feel guilty anymore. Instead, it made my heart ache more because I missed you so much. I knew Cathy would have told me to go on with my life but never to forget her, but I couldn't let go of my guilt. That is why I never called you from the time of the christening ceremony until last year when I invited you for Abigail's birthday party and to stay over for Thanksgiving. It wasn't until last year that I finally able was to let go of my guilt. Will you forgive me for what I did to you, Lisa?"

"There's no need to apologize, Rick. As I said before I understand."

"Have you ever thought of leaving Macross and moving to Washington State so you can be near me?"

"To tell you the truth Rick, I have thought about leaving Macross, but my business is going really good for me. Also, I want to more of a better reason to come to Washington State. I'm sorry Rick but I can't leave Macross and everything I'm familiar with behind just to be near you."

"There's no need to apologize, Lisa. I understand." Rick said softly.

Lisa nodded her head and draped her arm over Rick's shoulder. Rick reached over and took Lisa's hand in his. They kept looking at each other for a while until Rick decided to make the first move. He leaned into Lisa to kiss her. Lisa saw Rick leaning in and met him halfway and they kissed gently. They held that kiss for a while until they felt their desires begin to rise. Rick put his hands around Lisa's waist and began to pull her down to him as he began to lie down on the couch. They kept kissing for a long time until they just embraced each other. They stayed quiet for a long time with their arms wrapped around each other until late in the night when Rick looked at his watch.

"Lisa, it's getting late and you have to work tomorrow. I think it's time we go to bed."

"Yes, I agree." As Rick got up to walk to his bedroom, Lisa grabbed his arm. "Wait Rick, I don't want to impose on you and I hope you don't take it the wrong way, but will you sleep with me just for tonight? I'm not going to take advantage of you or do anything sexual with you…but…I've been sleeping alone for too long and I want someone to share my bed with tonight. I want to wrap my arms around something besides a pillow. Please Rick, just for this one night; please go to bed with me."

"Ok, Lisa. I'll sleep with you for tonight."

Rick held out his hand and immediately Lisa too it. Lisa turned off the power to her music system and they walked into Lisa's bedroom together hand in hand

Rick sat on the edge of the bed as Lisa began gathering her bathrobe and night clothes and began to walk to her bathroom.

"Wait Lisa, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the bathroom to change into my night clothes."

"No, that's ok Lisa. You don't have to change in your bathroom. You can change in here. As a matter of fact, you don't have to sleep in your night clothes."

"Are you sure Rick?"

Rick got up from the bed, went over to Lisa and gently put his hand on her face. He began to slowly caress his hand on the smooth skin of her face. "I've forgotten what beautiful soft skin you have Lisa." Rick said with love in his voice. Lisa closed her eyes, moving her head with the movement of Rick's hand. Lisa smiled and sighed as if she was treasuring his touches into her memory. Rick then put his hand on Lisa's chin and gently tilted her head up. "Yes, I am sure Lisa. To tell you the truth, I was hoping you were going to ask me to sleep with you tonight and no, you're not taking advantage of me." Rick said quietly with a gentle smile on his face. He then bent his head down and parted his lips. Lisa could feel her heart beat faster and her breathing became shorter as her lips met Rick's. _I can't believe it. I must be dreaming or I've died and gone to Heaven. Rick is about to kiss me. Are we about to make love? _Lisa said to herself in ecstasy. Their fist kiss was warm and gentle. Lisa then put his hands on Rick's shoulders and pulled him in as if trying to imprint her lips on his. The heat of their raising passion made them intensify their kissing. Then their sexual needs began to overtake them. Neither Lisa nor Rick had made love to anyone in a long time and the urge to make love overrode everything else. Rick slowly began to peel off Lisa's clothes as Lisa began to do the same to Rick. Very soon, they were naked and were making love on Lisa's bed. The climax they reached was so strong that they yelled very loudly. For a second, Lisa and Rick feared their orgasm scream might wake up Dana and Abigail. Rick then wrapped his arms around Lisa and held her close as sleep soon began to overtake them. Rick slept in Lisa's bedroom for the rest of his and Abigail's stay in Macross.

The next evening

As Lisa came in from work, Rick was waiting for her in a suit, dress shirt and tie. As he watched Lisa come through the door, Rick thought to himself how strange it was to see Lisa coming home from work not dressed in a military uniform. Then when he saw what Lisa was wearing, it took his breath away. Lisa was dressed a dark blue business suit and matching dress pumps. _Lisa should have been a fashion model. Everything she dresses in she looks so beautiful._

As Lisa closed the door, she noticed something out of place besides Rick being dressed in a suit and tie; it was quiet.

"Where are Abigail and Dana Rick? And why are you dressed in a suit and tie?"

:"One question at a time Lisa. To answer your first question, the girls are with an old squadron mate of mine. He and his wife are looking after Abigail and Dana for the evening.

Rick then reached out with his hands and took Lisa's hands into his. "To answer your second question, remember that Italian restaurant we always wanted to go to, but we couldn't because it was so expensive, even for us on our officer's salaries?"

Lisa's jaw dropped and her face brightened when Rick asked that question. "Do you mean the Bellissimo Italiano?"

"Yes, that's the place. My father-in-law asked me…well…actually he commanded me, that while I am here in Macross to take you out for dinner to the most expensive restaurant here in the city. So, he said I can use my personal company credit card to pay for the dinner and it will be paid by company expenses."

"Are you kidding me Rick?" Lisa asked as she was bouncing up and down on her feet.

"I'm not kidding Lisa." Rick said with a smile.

"Oh Rick!" Lisa said as she wrapped her arms around Rick's neck and pulled him in so she can hug him.

"Whoa, watch it Lisa! You almost gave me whiplash!" Rick said in a joking voice. He then unwrap Lisa's arms from his neck and placed it back in his hands. "I have made reservations for 6:30 PM. It's now a little past 5:00, you have about an hour to take a shower or to freshen up, change your clothes so we can walk out the door at 6:00 PM."

"Oh Rick, you're the best! Thank you!" Lisa said as she hugged Rick and ran off to the bathroom.

A little over 45 minutes later, Lisa came out of her bedroom dressed in a black dinner dress that flattered her figure. The dress was smooth and had no pleats and the hem line came down to just above her knees. Lisa was also wearing perfume that was Rick's favorite. "How do I look Rick?" Lisa asked as she turned around like she was fashion model while holding a matching color black clutch purse.

Rick's breath was taken away when Lisa twirled around. "Lisa, you look absolutely beautiful. I've always said you should have been a fashion model instead of a military officer."

Lisa blushed when Rick said that. "It's true Lisa. Are you ready to go?" Rick asked as he offered his arm.

"Why yes, I am." Lisa said as she put her arm around Rick's arm.

At the restaurant

"Everything looks so good, Rick. It's hard to decide what to order."

When Rick didn't answer her, Lisa suspected that Rick was looking at her instead of the menu. She raised her head and sure enough, Rick was looking at her instead of his menu.

"Do you know that the glow from the candles makes you look even more beautiful, Lisa?"

Lisa bowed her head and blushed, which only made Rick comment that her blushing only enhances her beauty. Rick then reached over the table and put Lisa's hand in his.

"It's amazing that I can make you blush just by what I say to you."

:"It's not just by what you say to me, Rick. It's how you say it. My parents told me I'm beautiful. Karl told me I'm beautiful. Heck, even Claudia said to me that I'm beautiful. But with you Rick, the way you say it, even if a room is crowded with people, I know that you are saying it just to me and it makes me feel so special."

"That's because you are special Lisa." Rick said softly as he pressed Lisa's hand to his lips so he can kiss it. Lisa could feel sparks of electricity go from her hand and travel to her spine and brain. Lisa looked at him and what he was doing with love in her eyes.

Just then the waiter came over. "Is senore and signorina ready to order and do you need more time?"

Rick and Lisa were embarrassed when the waiter came over. "Can you give us several more minutes please?" Rick asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll come back later. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you."

After the waiter left, Rick looked at Lisa with love and enclosed her hand in both of his. "Lisa I never told you this, but I'm glad you never got married. Maybe because God or Fate knew ahead of time that we were destined to get back together and have another chance to fall in love."

Lisa's heart was touched by what Rick said to her. Lisa reached over the table to kiss Rick. Rick met her halfway and kissed her. The waiter did come several minutes to take their order.

December 22, 2019

Bateman was in his office when he heard a knock on his door.

"Hi dad, you're busy?"

"No Rick, you know I always have time for you. What can I do for you?"

Rick sat down, reached into his pants pocket and grabbed a black velvet box. He opened the box and showed his father-in-law a huge 6 carat weight engagement ring.

"Do you think Lisa will like it enough to say yes?"

"Wow Rick! That's a huge hunk of rock! So you're finally going to ask Lisa the Question?"

"Yes I am dad. You're right, it's about time Abigail has a mother. Besides, every time Lisa visits here or we visit Lisa, Abigail calls her mommy."

"Why didn't you tell me you're thinking about proposing to Lisa? I would have brought the ring for you "

"Dad no you done more than enough for me. It's time that I did something on my own."

"Oh all right. So, how are you going to propose to Lisa?"

"I don't know. I haven't gotten to that part yet. I could do it at Christmas dinner but I don't know, it sounds kind of…I don't know hokey. I want to do something different."

"Oh, I'm sure you will come up with something. When are you flying out to pick up Lisa?

"I'm flying out just as soon as I'm finished with the last test flight."

"Good luck, Rick. I hope she will say yes."

"Thanks dad. I hope she will say yes too"

Rick landed in Macross City where Lisa was waiting for him at the private aviation section of the airfield. Lisa had a big smile on her face when she met Rick inside the terminal. She ran up and threw her arms around Rick's neck and gave him a long lasting kiss.

"Hi Lisa babe, how're you doing?

"Great, now that I've kissed you."

"Are you ready to enjoy Christmas with me, Abigail and dad?"

"I've been looking forward to it all year."

"Lisa," Rick said as he wrapped his arm around Lisa's thin waist and walking towards Rick's plane. "I have a surprise for you and it's in the passenger side of the plane. But I don't want you to open it until we're airborne. And no, it's not your Christmas present."

"Then what is it?"

"You'll find out once we're airborne. You just have to be a little patient for now."

Lisa opened the passenger side door of the plane and noticed a medium sized box lying on the floor of passenger side of the airplane. They buckled in and Rick received clearance to take off from the tower and took off.

"Can I open my present now?"

"Not yet, you'll have to wait a little while longer."

Several minutes past by and Lisa was getting impatient. "Rick! Can I open my present now?"

Rick smiled knowing he has Lisa exactly where he wants her. "Yes, you may now open your present."

Lisa picked the box up and opened it. Balled up newspapers filled the box. Lisa threw aside the crumpled up newspapers until she found a small black box at the bottom. She opened the small black box and gasped and her hand flew up to her mouth. Rick was smiling.

"Lisa, I know this is kind of awkward because I can't get down on my knee, but…Lisa Hayes, will you marry me?"

Lisa let a scream of joy, started to cry as she threw her arms around Rick's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll marry you Rick! I'll marry you!"

Rick let out a yell of joy and put the airplane into a climb. He then put the plane into a dive which made Lisa scream. He further made Lisa scream by doing barrel rolls.

"Rick! You know how much I hate it when you do that!"

"I'm sorry Lisa but I'm so happy! Now you'll have to wait until we land in Everett so I can get down on my knee and slip the ring on your finger. Ok?"

"Ok Rick!" Lisa said as she was admiring the ring as it was in the box and almost tempted to put the ring on herself.

"I know what you're thinking Lisa, so don't even think about putting the ring on your finger by your self." Rick warned with a smile on his face.

"Oh, all right Rick. But fly the plane as fast you can!"

It was the longest plane ride Lisa endured but one she endured gladly because she knew when they land, she will be one step closer to becoming Mrs. Rick Hunter. _Mrs. Rick Hunter. I like the sound of that._ Lisa said to herself.

When the plane landed in Everett, Rick jumped out of the plane and ran over to where Lisa was standing and got down on one knee. A small group of company workers gathered around the plane. Mr. Bateman came walking out holding his granddaughter in his arms. When he heard his workers cheer, he had a big smile on his face. _Lisa said yes._

"Hear that, Abigail? Very soon Lisa will become your mommy for good. Isn't that exciting?" Bateman said to his granddaughter.

"Yes granddaddy."

Bateman then closed his eyes and lifted his head upward as if he was praying. _You can rest easy now, Cathy. Rick's moving on with his life._


	10. Chapter 10

RESIGNATION

CHAPTER 10

Michael put his granddaughter down and led her to the plane as Rick was getting up from the ground after just putting the engagement ring on Lisa's left finger. Abigail ran to her father and jumped into his waiting arms. Michael walked up to Lisa and hugged her.

"I just heard the cheering. Congratulations Lisa. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you Michael."

"Let's see the ring. Let's see how it looks on your finger."

Lisa put out her hand to let Michael admire the ring

"Oh, the ring looks so beautiful on your finger Lisa. So, where's Dana?"

"She is spending Christmas with a friend of hers from school instead of coming with me. She didn't want to spend Christmas away from Macross so, her friend's parents agreed to let Dana stay with them "

"Its shame she decided not to spend Christmas with us."

"At least she is spending Christmas with someone." Rick said.

"That's true. But I still wish Dana decided to come with you."

"She has a mind of her own, just like her mother." Lisa said.

Rick whispered to his daughter. "Go over and say hello to your mommy and hug her."

Abigail let her arms out. Lisa reached out, took Abigail in her arms and hugged her.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too Abigail."

"So have you two set a date yet?" Michael asked as they walked off the flight line.

"No, but I'm sure Lisa wants to get married right away." Rick said as he had his arm around Lisa's waist.

"That's not true, Rick. But I do want to get married soon."

June 20, 2020

Everett Baptist Church

"Hi Rick. I just wanted to see if everything's ok."

"Yes, everything's ok dad. Dad, thank a lot for escorting Lisa down the aisle and to give her away."

"Oh, don't mention it, Rick. It's the least I can do. She's about to become part of my family now, you know."

"Thanks dad."

"Are you about ready to go, Rick?"

"Yes, I'm ready to go. Uncle Jonathan, thank you for agreeing to be my best man."

"Rick, you're family. You're a Hunter. We Hunters always stick together and help each other."

In the back of the church, Lisa in her wedding gown and on her knees was talking with 4 year old Abigail.

"Are you excited to be mommy's flower girl Abigail?"

"Yes mommy."

"Remember, all you have to do is walk down the aisle holding the basket of flowers. Dana will walk with you."

"What if somebody takes a picture of me?"

"Just remember to smile and keep walking, ok Abigail?"

"Ok mommy."

"Thank you Dana, for walking with Abigail down the aisle."

"Oh, it's no problem Aunt Lisa. Abigail and I are like sisters now."

Just then Bateman arrived for the start of the wedding.

"Abigail, are you ready?"

"Yes granddaddy."

"Are you ready for your moment in the spotlight, Lisa?"

"I'm nervous but I think am ready, dad. Dad, thank you so much for giving me away and for paying for the wedding and everything. You didn't have to do it. Rick and I would have gladly paid for our own wedding."

"Nonsense Lisa, don't even think about it. You're part of my family now. Besides, Rick paid for the ring; I might as well pay for something."

Mr. Bateman sneaked a peek at the front of the church. He saw Rick and Uncle Jonathan walked out and stood at the altar waiting for the wedding ceremony to begin. When the bride maids and grooms men, ring bearer and Jennifer reached the front of the church, the organist began playing Wagner's Bridal March. Bateman bent his arm and offered it to Lisa.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Rick Hunter, Lisa?"

"Oh yes, let's go. I've waited too long for this moment." Lisa said as she put the white veil over her face.

Bateman laughed. "Ok, Lisa. Here we go."

As Lisa was walking down the aisle of the church, she couldn't help but cry when she realized that after all that has happened to her in the past 6 and a half years, she is finally marrying the man that she loves and was destined to spend the rest of her life with.

As Rick saw Lisa walking down he aisle of the church, he couldn't help but smile. Lisa looked so beautiful in her white wedding gown. But mostly, Rick smiled because he was lucky that he was able to get another chance with Lisa. '_Cathy, I know you're down on us and smiling. Thank you for understanding that I still love Lisa.'_

Everett Memorial Hospital

A year and 5 months later

Lisa was in tremendous pain as she was going through labor. It was her first pregnancy and birth and she knew it was going to be painful. She didn't realize just how painful it was. A gaggle of nurses and doctors were surrounding her lower body and looking at her vaginal opening. When she wasn't pushing and trying to breathe through the birthing pains, she really felt like she was on display. Having her legs spread apart and her vaginal area exposed and opened didn't help matters for Lisa. The head OBGYN doctor told her to push again. Lisa was pushing with all her strength with Rick dressed in hospital scrubs behind her back, his hands on her shoulders and encouraging her. The doctor then told Lisa to push one more time because the baby was almost out. Lisa pushed again with all her might. '_Now I know why it's called labor.'_ Lisa mused to herself as she was pushing.

"The baby is out! We have to clear its lungs and airway."

Seconds later, Lisa heard the baby cry for the fist time. She began to cry for joy.

"It's a boy!"

Rick turned and faced Lisa and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you mommy."

'_I'm a mother now. Oh wow. I can't believe it. I'm a mother now with this wonderful man I'm married to.'_ "I love you too daddy."

When Lisa first found out she was pregnant and had an ultrasound done, the doctor asked her if she wanted to know what sex the baby is. She said no because she wanted to be surprised. But she and Rick knew what to name the baby if it was a boy, Roy Bernard Hunter, in honor and memory of Rick's big brother, Claudia's fiancé and one of Lisa's closest friends. They knew Roy would be proud and he would be strutting around the base with his chest out like a rooster if he was still alive. They wished Claudia was still on Earth to see the name of the love of her life being carried on. They know that Claudia would be proud also.

Minutes later, after they cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby off, taken foot prints of the baby and taken measurements and weight of the baby, they brought the baby to Lisa wrapped in a hospital blanket. As Lisa looked lovingly at the baby, she can't believe that this little bundle of joy was inside her body just minutes ago. As she was cradling her baby in her arms, using her index finger to tickle Roy's chin and as she was cooing lovingly at him, Lisa thought back to the whirlwind of events that had lead up to this moment. She quit her job as a private consultant, left Macross City for good and moved to Everett with Dana so they can be with Rick and his daughter. Then her dream finally came true when she married Rick.

Just as soon as she and Rick came home from their honeymoon in Hawaii, Michael Bateman Rick's father-in-law offered Lisa a job that shocked her at first but it was a job she couldn't say no to; executive vice president and COO of Northdyne Aeronautics. His reasoning for it was that Rick still had no interest in taking over the business and he was looking for someone in the family he can groom to take over the business when he eventually retires. He was getting up in years and he wanted to retire soon so he can enjoy more time with Abigail. Also, Lisa was a captain in the RDF, which didn't hurt. As for Rick, she mused to herself, it was not surprising that Rick turned down Mr. Bateman's offer to take over the company. Rick never felt comfortable behind a desk, because he's too much of a pilot. If he stayed in the RDF, he probably would have refused to be promoted to admiral knowing he couldn't fly anymore.

But then, life threw her a curve. Just as soon as she settled into her new life with Rick and Abigail and her new job, she found out that she was pregnant with her and Rick's first child. The joy she felt when she found out she was pregnant, was overridden by what she is holding in her arms now, her and Rick's first baby.

22 years later

Everett Baptist Church

A middle aged Rick Hunter dressed in a tuxedo knocked on the door of the bridal room. "Is everyone decent?"

"Yes dad, we're decent. You can come on in." A grown up Abigail said.

As Rick walked in, he saw something that brought tears to his eyes. His youngest child Caroline Rachel Hunter is in a wedding gown and Lisa, Dana Sterling and Abigail was surrounding Caroline helping her with the final touches.

"Oh dad, don't tell me you're about to cry again? You did the same thing when I got married." A humorous exasperated Abigail said.

"I can't help it, Abigail. My baby girl is getting married."

"Mom, would you please get dad out of here before he starts crying again?" A playfully mad Caroline said.

"Come on father. Let's get you out of here before you start bawling again."

"Rick," Lisa said as they outside of the bridal room. "You can't get too emotional about this. Otherwise, you can't walk Carol down the aisle."

"I can't help it, Lisa. Our baby girl is getting married. All of our children are either married or getting married."

"What do you think I did when I saw Roy standing with you at the front of the altar of this church a little over two years ago?"

"Well, if I remembered correctly you were sitting in the front pew crying your eyes out."

"Touché, Rick. That's only because our only son was getting married."

"Now you know what I'm going through, Mrs. Hunter." Rick said playfully as he and Lisa kissed.

7 years later

Sound Harbor Estates

Estate home of Rick and Lisa Hunter

Kent Island, Washington

Rick and Lisa's children, spouses and children began to gather on their estate to celebrate Rick and Lisa's 30th wedding anniversary. It was a bright and sunny June day and a light early summer breeze was coming off of Puget Sound making the day more special. If it wasn't special enough, the SDF-3 made it back to Earth orbit. Dana was reacquainted with her childhood friend, Bowie Grant, now an officer in the RDF and met his wife RDF pilot Karen Penn, Bowie's parents and his Aunt Claudia and was reunited with her parents Max and Miriya. It was also the time Dana met her sister Aurora for the first time who is also a pilot in the RDF and is dating a red haired hot shot pilot named Jack Baker.

While she loved having her friends, children and grandchildren at her house, Lisa's nerves were getting frazzled. Trying to find some quiet refuge from the noise of the growing crowd that was gathering at their house, Lisa spirited away from the maddening crowd with a glass of artificially sweetened iced tea one of their maids Maria made for her. Lisa then retreated to the peace and solitude of their bedroom and closed the door but didn't lock it.

Remembering a promise she made to herself years ago while Rick was still married to his late wife Cathy, Lisa began looking around in the closet searching for the boxes that contained their photo albums. Even though she is surrounded by high tech equipment at her job, she is still an old fashioned girl at heart. Every day she writes in her diary with a pen and like Rick, she still keeps photos in a photo album instead of storing pictures as jpegs on a memory card. She kept searching around in the closet until she found the boxes that contained their photo albums. Gently she lifted the boxes above her head and laid the boxes on the floor. She really didn't care what photo album she will look at first, she just blindly reached her hand inside one of boxes and grabbed a photo album. She then sat on the edge of their bed.

The first photo album she grabbed was one of her own personal albums. It contained pictures of her of when she first came to Macross Island for the rebuilding and refitting of the SDF-1. She then closed her eyes and let her mind travel back in time. She remembered everything so vividly as if it was only yesterday. She was a young ensign fresh out of the academy. She was one of the first graduates of the RDF Academy and she requested her first assignment to be at Macross Island. She did it to get back at her father who wanted her to be stationed at RDF headquarters in San Francisco. She didn't want to be stationed at the same place her father was at. Lisa and her father fallen out years ago. It started after her mother died and it escalated when her father had her boyfriend Karl Riber reassigned to Sara Base on Mars. The straw that finally broke the camel's back that was their relationship was when she heard that Sara Base was attacked and everyone on the base was killed. There were no survivors. She blamed her father for her boyfriend's death. Her best friend and academy roommate, Claudia Grant was already at the island and she and Roy was already an item.

Lisa then opened her eyes and started looking at the album. The first pictures she looked at were her and Claudia at a beach on the other side of the island away from the ship and the city. Claudia was in a white two piece bikini and Lisa was in a micro hot pink two piece bikini. Lisa couldn't remember what her caused her to buy that bikini because she never really looked at herself as being a wild girl although she did had a bit of a naughty streak in her back then. She then thought about how her dad would have reacted if he ever saw that picture of her and that bikini.

"Boy, dad would have had a conniption fit if he ever saw that picture."Lisa said to herself.

She couldn't remember who took the photograph, whether it was Kim, Vanessa or Sammie. It couldn't have been Roy but knowing that sly fox, Lisa wouldn't have put it past him for Roy to do that. She started to take a good hard look at the picture of herself in that bikini. She then remembered a conversation she had with Rick as they were looking at that same photo album shortly after they got married. Rick took one look at the picture of her in the pink bikini his eyes then got big and bugged out. He then whistled that whistle that was familiar to so many women.

"WOW Lisa! You look hot in that bikini!"

"Oh Rick! You're only saying that because you're my husband." Lisa said as she was beginning to blush a deep crimson red.

"No, it's true Lisa. Maybe you should wear that bikini all the time."

Lisa had a shocked look on her face. "Rick, I can't believe you would say something so sexist and chauvinistic like that. Next thing you know, you would want to keep me barefoot and pregnant." Lisa said as she hit him on the head with a pillow.

"That not true Lisa." Rick said feigning innocence. "I would never do something like that. Although I wouldn't mind if you wear that bikini all the time until you start showing."

"You pig!!" Lisa said as she kept hitting Rick on the head with the same pillow. Rick put his arms on his head trying to protect himself from the blows Lisa was giving him on his head.

Lisa chuckled at that memory. She then looked the picture again. She have to admit she did looked hot in that bikini considering the fact that she was in the RDF at that time and kept herself in great physical condition all the time.

"You're right Rick; I did look good in that bikini. My Lord, was I ever that young?" Lisa said to herself while at the same time shaking her head not wanting to believe it was that long ago. At the same time, she didn't even want to think if she can still fit into that same small hot pink two piece bikini. "Not after 40 plus years, 2 kids and a desk job all these years." Lisa said to herself.

She then sighed. Ever since she and Rick got married, Lisa tried everything to keep the body she had when she was in the military. She dieted, became an exercise fiend and tried to watch what she eats. Even though her body didn't changed all that much, she still has her long auburn hair even though there are streaks of gray in them, her face still is very much smooth even though it does have some wrinkles showing and Rick kept saying to her that she still has a great body and he loves her no matter what, Lisa still can't help but wonder why she couldn't keep the body she had when she was in her 20's.

"Why couldn't I keep that figure all throughout my life?" Lisa said to herself.

She then flipped the page and saw something that made her lose her breath. It was a picture of Roy in black swimming trunks with his arm around Claudia. She then started tearing up. It has been years since Roy died after that battle in the skies above the Pacific Ocean but even after all these years have passed, the raw emotion, pain and grief was still fresh as if it only happened yesterday. She decided it would be best to put that album away and look at something more cheerful.

The next album she looked at brought a smile to her face. It was their wedding album. She opened up the album and started looking at the pictures of their wedding. Abigail looked so cute in her dress with the small basket of flowers she was clutching in her tiny hands. She then looked at a picture that brought tears to her eyes. It was a group picture of Rick, Lisa, the wedding party and the church pastor who married Rick and Lisa. In the picture were Uncle Jonathan, Aunt Rebecca and "Dad" Michael Bateman. Uncle Jonathan, Aunt Rebecca and Dad Mike all passed away years ago. Uncle Jonathan died unexpectedly of a sudden heart attack several months after Rick and Lisa's wedding while Lisa was pregnant with Roy, which devastated Rick, Lisa and Aunt Rebecca. Aunt Rebecca died several years later. Dad Mike paid for both their funerals. Dad Mike always had always been a philanthropic person and that the one thing Lisa loved most about Dad Mike. She and Dad Mike drew really close to each other after she and Rick married. Dad Mike looked at Lisa more like a second daughter rather than a replacement for Cathy. Dad Mike died while Abigail was in college.

Both Rick and Lisa miss them very much but it hit Lisa the hardest because Lisa dearly loved them both because they treated and loved her as if she was their own daughter. Shortly after Uncle Jonathan died Rick, Lisa and Dad Mike wanted Aunt Rebecca to live out her remaining years with them but she said no. The Hunters have always been known to have a stubborn streak. It brought to mind a Bible verse Lisa remembered reciting in Sunday school when she was young. "To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven. A time to be born and a time to die." She began dabbing her tears with a tissue when she heard a knock on the bedroom door and a familiar voice was calling her.

"Lisa, are you in there?"

"Yes I am Rick. Just turn the knob, the door's not locked."

Rick then opened the door. "Lisa, our grandchildren are wondering where you are. Lisa, are you okay?" Rick asked in a concerned tone of voice when he noticed the tears in Lisa's eyes.

"Yes, I'm okay Rick. I'm just keeping a promise I made to myself years ago."

Rick then walked over to where Lisa was at and sat next to Lisa. Rick looked at the album and smiled. "You've been looking at our wedding album."

"Yes."

They spent a good deal of time looking at other photo albums when they heard a knock on the door. Standing in the doorway was their butler and friend, Charleston.

"Excuse me for bothering you Mrs. Lisa and Mr. Richard."

"Oh, you weren't bothering us at all, Charles. We were just looking at our old photo albums." Lisa said.

"Oh thank you Mrs. Lisa. There is a lady downstairs who just came in and she says wants to see you both. Her name is Ms. Claudia Grant."

Lisa leapt off the bed and raced downstairs.

Moments earlier, a driver came to the ferry to meet Claudia and to drive her to the estate. Claudia's jaw dropped when she saw the size of the house and the estate. The house, more like a mansion that Rick and Lisa live in are so big, a full time staff has to be on the premises to keep the house in shape. _'Wow, life has certainly been good to Rick and Lisa these past years.' _Claudia said to herself. Claudia got out of the car and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Yes, can I help you ma'am?" A rather distinguished dressed and looking British gentleman asked with a genuine smile.

"Yes, you can. My name is Admiral Claudia Grant and I'm here to see Rick and Lisa."

"Please come in." Charleston asked with a motion of his hand.

"Thank you."

Claudia walked in and looked around the house and her jaw dropped again. The house looked even more beautiful on the inside.

"Would you please wait here for a moment while I go find them? It shouldn't take too long. You can have a seat if you want to."

"I will. Thank you very much, sir."

"You're welcome ma'am."

Claudia only had to wait for a moment before she heard a scream of joy. It was Lisa who was running down the stairs. Claudia barely had time to stand up when Lisa threw her arms around Claudia's neck, hugging her very tightly and crying at the same time. They held their embrace for a long time until Claudia broke it off so she can hug Rick who was standing close by.

"I don't suppose you rich people will have the time to talk to poor working stiffs like me?" Claudia joked.

"You know we always have time for you, Claudia." Lisa said.

"You two have a big and wonderful house."

"It's one of the perks you get when you're married to the president, CEO and majority shareholder of Northdyne Aeronautics." Rick joked.

"That's only because you wouldn't take over the job from your father-in-law, Rick. I had to step in for you. Let's not forget that."

"True, but I did finally took his offer of being executive vice president and COO with the stipulation that I will still be allowed to do some test flights."

"By no coincidence, that happened to be the position that I started out at when I first worked for dad and Northdyne. You only got that job after I became president."

"No matter where I go or what I do, Lisa always has to be my boss. I tell you Claudia I can't win for losing." Rick said humorously as he was shaking his head.

"That's right Rick, and don't you forget it."

Rick, Lisa and Claudia laughed at Lisa's comeback as they sat down in the living room. Over tea, Claudia began to tell Rick and Lisa what happened with her and the REF in their 30 plus years in deep space in their mission to Tirol.

The SDF-3 was going as fast as its hyper-fold reflex engines could take them. The force was halfway towards Tirol when they met up with the Sentinels. An inter-galactic group dedicated to stop the Regis, Regent and their horde. It was shortly after that Claudia found out that there was a mole and a traitor on her staff. It was General T.R. Edwards. He made a deal with the Invid that would give the Invid control of the SDF-3 and help them take over Earth in turn for him getting revenge on the people who thought done him wrong. He was stopped in time and was killed but many good people and friends were lost, including Breetai who fought to the death with the Regent. What made Breetai's loss especially hard to take was that shortly before he died, he fell in love with a Zentraedi woman and they had a baby boy. A first for the Zentraedi race since the Zentraedi was a race of clones and they did not know anything about sex, love or babies are created. That was until Miriya married Max who is a human and they had Dana and later on Aurora.

When Rick and Lisa heard Claudia mentioned T.R., they cringed. They never liked T.R. Edwards and what T.R. did in deep space only proved their suspicions of T.R. When Roy was alive, he told Admiral Gloval, Claudia, Lisa and Rick to watch their backs whenever T.R. was around them. T.R. Edwards only looked out for T.R. Edwards. T.R. Edwards only got to where he was because he became a patsy for Russo and Lisa's father Admiral Donald Hayes and their cronies in the UEG. Admiral Hayes was killed at Alaska Base and Russo was killed when Khyron attacked the SDF 1 and 2. Edwards left Earth with the REF because shortly after Khyron's attack, there was a purge in the UEG and the Senate. Many of the bad apples in the UEG and the Senate were either jailed or forced to resign. The only place Edwards felt safe was in deep space with the REF, even though he hated the REF and the RDF. But Edwards is dead and the Invid was stopped.

Claudia finished her "debriefing" by saying if it wasn't for the Sterling's, her brother Vince, her sister-in-law Jean and nephew Bowie, she wouldn't had made through the tough assignment and the tough decisions she had to make. She sometimes wished that Lisa was with her but she knew that Rick was more important to Lisa and Claudia understood. Now that she is back on Earth and the mission is accomplished, she wants to retire. But the UEG and the Senate has other plans for her. They either want her to stay in the RDF, become civilian secretary of the RDF or become secretary of the Department of Home world Security. Claudia sighed because she said she was looking forward to retirement but deep down, she, Rick and Lisa knew she couldn't be happy doing nothing except sitting in a rocking chair at the RDF retirement home and as she put it "listen to her arteries harden."

The last of Lisa and Rick's family to arrive was Abigail, her husband David Turner and their young children Regan, Jackie and Aaron came running up the porch and hugged their grandparents.

"Granddad, are you going to give us a ride in your airplane?" Aaron said to Rick as he was being scooped up into Rick's arms.

"Of course I am giving you a ride in a plane. As a matter of fact, I am taking all of my grandchildren up for a ride."

Abigail was horrified. "Dad I thought you promised me you wouldn't give the children flying lessons!"

"I'm not giving them flying lessons, Abigail. I'm just taking all of the grandchildren up for a ride."

"But you know once you take the children up in a plane, they will want flying lessons from you, especially my children!"

"No they will not, Abigail. How would you know that?"

"They're my children dad!"

"You're blowing this out of proportion Abigail."

"No I'm not dad! Mother…"

"Oh no, Abigail don't you even get me involved in this young lady! It's between you and your father."

"David…"

"Don't look at me, Abby." Her husband said as he rose up his hands. "I'm with your mother on this. Work it out between you and your father."

"OH! I don't believe this! Can't I even get any support around here?" Abigail said as she stalked off.

"Abby! Wait! Come back! You're making a mountain out of a molehill! Abby, please don't be doing this on your parents wedding anniversary!" David Turner said as he began to chase after his wife.

"Don't worry about her, Rick. Abigail will get over it."

"I know, sweetie. Hey kids, how about you say hello to your cousins and play with them?"

"Yeah let's go!" Their grandchildren said at the same time. They jumped down from their grandparents arms and ran off to be with their cousins.

Rick gently got hold of Lisa's hand and gently guided her around so he can face her. Rick with a loving smile on his face kissed Lisa. As he was watching his children playing with their cousins on the lawn of his parent's estate home, Roy looked over and saw his parents kissing. He couldn't help but smile as only a proud grown up child could. Roy's wife Jacqueline noticed her husband smiling and walked up to him.

"What are you smiling about Roy?"

"I'm just looking at my parents, Jackie. They have been married 30 years and they still act and kiss like they have just met and fallen in love."

"Well, considering what your parents went through to get to 30 years, it's not surprising."

"I know Jackie. I hope we'll still be that much in love when we reach our 30."

"I think we will Roy. We have good examples in your parents."

"That we do, Jackie. That we do." Roy then put his hands on his wife's waist and looked at her straight in the eyes. "I love you Jacqueline Hunter."

"I love you too, Roy Hunter." Roy's wife said as they began kissing.

As Rick and Lisa finished kissing, they looked over at what they started and saw their son and his wife kissing. They couldn't help but smile.

"I think we started something, Lisa."

"I believe you're right, Rick."

"Do you think we should tell them to go inside and into their room while we look after Jack, Donald and Amanda?" Rick asked with a smile.

"Rick shame on you! That would be an awful thing to say in front of their children!" Lisa scolded as she playfully slapped Rick on the shoulder

"Hey, I was only kidding Lisa. There's no need to get violent." Rick said jokingly.

Rick then put his arms around the small of Lisa's waist. "Do you want to try to spread it to Carol and Chris?"

"I think we can as long as we don't get carried away with it." Lisa said with a smile.

Rick smiled as he and Lisa returned to kissing. After a while, they broke off their kiss and looked at the scene that is going on the lawn of their home. As Rick looked out at his grandchildren playing in the grass of their estate in the sun, and his children and their spouses talking with each other, and his friends enjoying being back on Earth, Rick couldn't help but smile. But then he thought of something and the smile disappeared. Rick stood in the shade of his porch, looked out at the joyful scene and folded his arms across his chest and leaned his shoulder against a porch column. Lisa noticed his change of mood and became worried. She put her arm around her husband's shoulder.

"Rick is something wrong?"

"No Lisa, I'm fine. I was just wondering. I wonder…if things would had turned out differently had I not ran away like a coward that winter day so long ago in Macross. Would things still turned out the same? Would we still have all of this? Would we still be happily married, be rich and have this beautiful home and estate? Would we still have our children and our grandchildren?"

Lisa thought about it for a moment. She then walked over and positioned herself behind Rick. She draped her arms over Rick's shoulders and kissed her husband on the lips as Rick turned his head so he can see his wife.

"It would probably turn out differently. Then again, it would probably not. I don't know the answer to those questions, Rick. But I do know this, I'm glad where life has brought us to and I wouldn't change a thing."

"Me neither, sweetheart, me neither." Rick said as she lovingly rubbed Lisa's arms as he looked out at his grandchildren playing on the lawn.

Author's footnote: The Bible verse mentioned in this chapter is Ecclesiastes 3:1-2.


End file.
